A Killer On The Loose
by dshortklutz
Summary: Starts three weeks after the epilogue at the end of Deathly Hollows. Rolf Scamander and Astoria Malfoy are found brutally murdered and in a compromising position. With a killer on the loose, old enemies will have to work together to find this person.
1. A Horrible Act

Title: A Killer On the Loose

Rating: Mature

Summary: Starts three weeks after the epilogue at the end of Deathly Hollows. Rolf Scamander and Astoria Malfoy are found brutally murdered and in a compromising position. With a killer on the loose, old enemies will have to work together to find this person and stop them before anybody else dies. Draco/Luna, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.

Author's Notes: I have gotten into Draco/Luna stories here in the past few weeks and the idea for this story came to me a couple of days ago. I am not normally into non canon pairings but there is something about the thought of Luna and Draco that appeals to me. It will be awhile before anything romantic happens between Draco and Luna, given what is going to their spouses and having to each tell their children what has happened.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Content Warning: Sexual References and Strong Violence**

Three weeks after seeing her twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander off to Hogwarts for the first time, Luna Scamander returned home a day early from a two week trip to Egypt. She apparated right outside of the front door of the cottage by the sea that she shared with her husband, Rolf.

As she walked into her home, loud screams and moans of pleasure were coming from one of the rooms in her house. Tears filled Luna's eyes when she heard a female voice scream out her husband's name. It was only then that she glanced around the living area of her home and saw clothes, among them a pair of robes she knew belonged to Rolf, scattered on the floor. The trail of them led up to the stairs, past both of her sons bedrooms and right outside of the bedroom that she shared with Rolf.

Luna quietly opened the door and had to fight not to gasp in shock at the sight of her husband making love to Astoria Malfoy in their bed. Before she gave into the urge to pull out her wand and throw a killing curse at both of them, Luna ran down the stairs and out the front door of her home, leaving it standing open. A look of sorrow and heartbreak mixed with one of extreme anger flashed into her big blue eyes and she instantly apparated to the one place that Luna had vowed to never go again. The place where she had been held captive during the war: Malfoy Manor. Because Rolf wasn't the only one in that house who was going to pay for his actions.

As soon as Luna apparated, a man came creeping out of the woods that was less than a mile from her home. He had a hunting knife in one hand and a wand in the other as the man made his way up to the house. The sight of the front door standing open made him stop for a second or two before he finally went inside of the house.

As soon as he got upstairs and saw the two people in the bed, who were so wrapped up in each other that they had not noticed him standing there, a smile of malicious delight came over the man's face.

"Petrificus Totalus" He called out, holding his wand towards man first and then repeated it when the woman started to summon her own wand towards her.

It filled him with an immense pleasure to watch his two victims eyes fill with terror as he stood over them with the knife in his hands. These two would pay with their lives for their adulterous actions.

He swiftly brought the knife down into the man's chest, reveling in the look of pain that came into his eyes and the terror in the woman's. All three of them were covered in Rolf's blood as the knife was swiftly brought down into Astoria's chest. He stabbed them both again and watched as Rolf and Astoria died from their wounds before getting up from the bed and writing a message, in his victim's blood, for the Aurors that were sure to come to investigate these murders.

_**These were just the first two victims, there will be more!**_

_**To the boy who lived: Try to stop me, if you can!**_

As soon as the man was done writing, he cast a cleaning spell on himself to get rid of the blood, took a photograph and a muggle ink pen out of his pocket, wrote something on it and dropped the picture to the floor. He glanced back at the two people lying on the bed and felt a thrill at the pain their families were about to go through before leaving the house the same way he had left.

* * *

AN: This is just the set up for the rest of the story, the next chapters will be longer than this one.


	2. Shocking Discoveries

**Content Warning: Strong Language and Violence**

Draco Malfoy was working in his study that was located in the wing of Malfoy Manor that he shared with his wife and son, when his house elf Teensy popped into the room. He looked up, irritated at the interruption because he had told Teensy that unless it was something important, he wasn't to be bothered. He wondered why Astoria hadn't gotten back from her shopping trip yet and wished that she was here to deal with whatever issue that had come up before starting to speak to the very nervous elf standing in front of him.

"Teensy, I thought I said that I didn't want to be disturbed?"

"Master Draco, your mother has sent me up to get you. There is a woman with her in the parlor that is insisting that she sees you right away. That what she needs to tell you is very important."

Draco groaned in agitation before throwing his quill down onto the desk and leaving his chamber to go downstairs to see who it was that wanted to see him. He just hoped that it wasn't Pansy Zabini with her usual nonsense because it would take everything inside of him not to throw a hex at her, regardless of the fact that his mother was in the room.

When he got downstairs and into the parlor, the one person he never thought would have ever set foot in his home again was sitting on the couch, crying as if her heart was broken. His mother, Narcissa, had her arms around Luna Lovegood....Scamander he had to remind himself and wondered what the hell his former school mate was thinking by marrying someone with such a strange last name.

Draco stepped over to where the two women were sitting, taking in the pensieve that was sitting on the table and wondered just what the hell was going on. Why was Luna so upset and what was so bloody important that his mother had called him away from his work.

"What's going on, Luna? Why are you here?"

"I came back a day early from a trip to Egypt and found that sorry ass wanker I married shagging your wife in our bed," Luna snapped back at him.

Draco felt himself get very angry at what she had just told him and knew deep down that she wasn't lying to him. The Luna he remembered from school, wouldn't have let herself get this upset over nothing. He still needed proof to show his lawyers and realized that is why the pensieve was sitting there. His mother had thought of everything and by the look of anger on her face, Narcissa had already seen Luna's memory of Astoria shagging Luna's husband, Rolf. So he walked over to it and put his head into it, clenching his fists in anger as he watched his wife making love to another man. The memory ended with Luna apparating outside of his home, so Draco pulled his head up and then stalked over to the front door.

"If you are going to confront them, Draco, you are going to need my help to get there," Luna said, standing up and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well then stop your bloody crying and come on. It's time to make our spouses wish to Merlin they had never started sleeping together. Astoria is going to wish she had never done this by the time my lawyers get through with her."

"So is Rolf."

The two of them walked out of Malfoy Manor, through the very lavish front yard and out of the gate so they could do a side along apparation. He took her hand in his and they apparated to the outside of her home and it was everything he could do not to show his disdain at how common it was and wished he didn't have to be here.

Draco followed her into the open front door, saw the trail of clothes leading up the stairs and recognized the robes Astoria had been wearing when she left their home earlier that day. It was everything he could do not to curse out loud at the sight of them. Even with seeing Luna's memory of what had happened, there had been a part of him that had been hoping she had been wrong about what she had seen.

As they made their way up the stairs and down the hall, Draco started to sense that something wasn't right here. Things were too quiet given the very loud moans and screams that were in Luna's memory and a familiar smell came across to him. One that took him back in time to Death Eater raids that he had been dragged to by his father, Aunt Bellatrix and Voldemort right before the final battle. A smell that haunted him in nightmares that would cause him to wake up screaming in the middle of the night. He stopped Luna from walking down the hall and stepped ahead of her to go down to the open door at the end of the hall. What he saw when he got there, made him have to fight not to vomit at the sight of his wife and Rolf Scamander covered in blood and very obviously dead. At the sight of the message written on the wall, Draco knew who he had to inform of what had happened here but first he had to get Luna out of the house before she saw the state her husband was in.

Before he could leave the room so he could take her back downstairs, Luna stepped in the doorway and started to scream at the sight of her husband's dead body. Draco moved quickly to lift the petite woman up into his arms and carried her out of the room. He came downstairs and sat her down on the couch, walking over to the fireplace so he could use the floo to contact the Ministry. He managed to get a hold of Harry's assistant, a very impolite older woman who didn't want to seem to let Draco talk to Harry. That is when Luna got up off of the couch and walked over to the fireplace, an uncharacteristic fire in her blue eyes that scared Draco to see it.

"Adele, this is Luna Scamander, tell Mr. Potter that he needs to come to my house right now and stop being a stuck up, pretentious little dimbo! Get Harry over to my house now, my husband and Astoria Malfoy have been murdered!"

Luna was to the point of screaming and Draco had to literally drag her from the floo, trying to calm her down. In fact, he was starting to worry about her because the Luna he remembered from school wouldn't have lost it like that. Although finding her husband in bed with another woman and then seeing that he had been killed not long after was enough to make a saint scream. It was looking like he was going to have to be the strong one for the two of them.

At that moment, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stepped through the floo and into the living area with a team of Aurors behind them. The two of them stopped short when they saw Luna in Draco's arms and stepped forward, pulling their wands out, while the other Aurors started to search the house.

"Oh please! Don't bloody well start that bullshit! His wife is lying dead upstairs, along with my husband and you two jackasses want to whip out your wands at him without even asking questions first!"

Luna's words made both wizards stop what they were doing and gaze at their normally calm and ethereal friend in shock. This was a Luna that they had never seen before: a woman that was as close to losing her mind as she could get.

"Malfoy, take her to St. Mungo's so they can give her something to calm her down and then come back here so you can explain just exactly what is going on here," Harry stated, putting his wand away and motioned for Ron to do the same thing.

Ron reluctantly did what his friend wanted while Draco took Luna out onto the porch and apparated her to St. Mungo's. He turned to his friend with a questioning look on his face, one that matched Harry's.

"Why would Astoria Malfoy be in this house with Luna's husband?"

"I honestly don't know and until Luna calms down and Malfoy gets back here, we will just have to be patient."

A young man, who was about the same height as Ron and in his mid twenties came downstairs and into the room as his fellow Aurors. There was a look of revulsion in his bright blue eyes and he was running his hands through his thick curly dark hair. It looked like he was trying to come up with the right words to say to his two superiors. Harry took sympathy on the young man and started to speak.

"What's wrong, Kyle?"

"Harry, you and Ron need to come upstairs and see this because it will explain why your friend was so upset."

Ron and Harry followed the younger man up the stairs and when they saw Rolf and Astoria's bodies both men, despite everything they had seen during the war, had to fight not to vomit at the sight. Harry turned pale at the message on the wall and then glanced down at the picture on the floor. He saw Brian, another Auror taking pictures of the scene and called over to him while pulling a pair of gloves out of his pocket and pulling them onto his hands.

"Brian, have you gotten a picture of the photo lying on the ground?" Harry asked, noticing Ron and Kyle pulling on their own gloves so they wouldn't compromise anything in the room. He was glad for the Ministry making them all go to New York City and take classes in Muggle Forensics because it looked like it was going to be needed for this crime scene.

"Not yet, Harry," Brian said, coming over to where the lead Auror was standing, quickly taking a picture of the photo lying on the ground. He then reached down and handed it to Harry, who went pale at the sight of Luna, Ginny and Hermione all meeting for lunch at Diagon Alley the day after their children had started Hogwarts. The words written on it made his blood run cold as he read them.

**'It seems Astoria couldn't stay away from another woman's husband, make sure these three lovely ladies don't follow the same pattern as some of their schoolmates because I would sure hate to have to do to them what I just did to these two cheating pieces of shit!"**

Harry handed the picture back to Brian before turning to Ron, who had come up to him with a worried look at how pale his best friend had become. He then read what was on the picture and it was everything Ron could do not to pass out in shock.

"We need to get Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Hugo and Lily under protection as soon as possible and if I know my wife at all, she is going to fight me to the bloody death on this."

"Ginny will be the same way," Harry said, before looking back at the two bodies lying on the bed. "We will also need to let Minerva know what is going on so the school can make sure James, Albus, Rose, Lysander, Lorcan and Scorpius Malfoy are all safe and away from any danger that might come up there at Hogwarts."

"We have never dealt with anything like this before Harry, I think we might have to get in touch with the crime lab in New York and have them send Seamus' cousin, Amber to help us solve this. This looks too much like what we would see on that Muggle show CSI."

"I know, Ron. I have a strong feeling this is going to get a whole lot worse before it gets any better."

* * *

At the same time, in a lavish manor outside of London, Pansy Zabini was in her bedroom, getting ready for her lover to come over when she all of sudden felt herself being hit with a jinx that made her fall to the floor. She felt herself being picked up and wondered if this was one of Theo's kinky little games he liked to play when Blaise was out of town on business and his wife, Daphne was shopping with her mother for the day. When Pansy felt herself being laid down on her bed, if she hadn't of been paralyzed by the hex that was thrown at her, when she saw the unfamiliar face of the man above her and the knife in his hand, terror filled her and she wanted to scream. She knew in that moment, there would be nobody to save her and that this man was going to kill her.

She would have screamed out in agonizing pain as the knife came down two times into her chest and felt herself start to pass out from the blood loss. The thought that her husband would find her like this was one of her last thoughts before she took her final breath.

The man smiled wickedly as he watched her die before writing a message in her blood on the wall. He cleaned himself, took another photograph out of his pocket, wrote on it and dropped it onto the ground beside the door. As he left the house, the man walked past the dead body of Theodore Nott and wondered why these witches and wizards here in England couldn't seem to stop sleeping with other people's spouses and to stay with the one they married. Life would be a whole lot simpler if they did.

* * *

AN: This killer's M.O seems to be killing cheating spouses but why the fascination with pictures of Luna, Ginny and Hermione. Who is doing this and what from his past makes him kill people who are cheating on their significant others. Who will be next?

Draco and Luna will become closer to each other as they learn to deal with their spouses deaths and help their children face what has happened. First as friends and maybe more as the story goes on.

How does Ron, Harry and the rest of the Aurors deal with a case like they have never seen before. We will also be introduced to Seamus' cousin, Amber, a Muggle CSI in New York, who will be sent to help find the killer and becomes a target when her innocent flirtation with a married man puts her in the killer's path.


	3. Difficult Questions

Five hours later, Luna was lying in a bed at St. Mungo's, sleeping quietly after the healer had given her a calming draught. It was relief to Draco, who had been asked by Harry to stay at the hospital with her until he got there, because by the time he had gotten her to the hospital, she was almost hysterical after everything she had witnessed that day. To find her husband in bed with another woman and then to discover that he had been murdered less than an hour later, it wasn't any wonder that Luna had lost it.

His own grief over his wife's murder was starting to get to him, even though the anger over her affair was still there burning deep inside of him. He now had to tell his son that his mother was dead because, despite the fact that Astoria wasn't the type of mother she should have been to Scorpius, the young boy had loved his mother. He was planning on going up to Hogwarts tomorrow and talk to his son about what had happened. He also wanted to wait to see if Luna felt okay enough to go because she needed to tell her children about their father's death. Although he had treated her horribly when they were at Hogwarts, something about the discovery of their spouses affair and subsequent murder, had brought out this need to protect her.

There was a knock on the door to the room that they had placed Luna in and Harry came walking into the room, with Ron, Ginny and Hermione following him. You could feel the tension growing as the four them watched Draco sitting in the chair beside Luna's bed until Hermione stepped forward, giving him a look of sympathy and compassion before walking over to the other side of Luna's bed.

"What's going on, Potter? Why did you change your mind and tell me to stay here with Luna?"

"We'll discuss that here in a few minutes. Did you notice the picture that was lying on the floor?"

"No, all I saw was my wife and Rolf on the bed, covered in blood and the message the killer had written on the wall," Draco answered, starting to get curious about what was going on here. Why Harry Potter would ask him, of all people to stay with Luna? "What the hell is going on here, Potter? Do you know who murdered my wife and Luna's husband?"

"No, we don't and we are calling in a muggle crime scene expert to help out?"

"A muggle? How are you going to explain to this person that two wizards were murdered, they are going to think that you are insane."

Ron stepped forward like he wanted nothing more than to punch Malfoy in the face but a moan coming from the bed stopped him. They all gathered around the bed and watched as Luna's eyes started to open. She glanced up at Harry, a look of ethereal calm finally back in her eyes but there was also sorrow in her gaze too. Ginny and Hermione both hugged their friend, trying to offer her comfort and she embraced them both before returning her focus back to Harry.

"Answer Draco's question, Harry. Why are you bringing in a muggle and who is it?" Luna asked softly.

"It's Seamus Finnegan's cousin, Amber, so she knows about our world. She works in New York City as a Crime Scene Investigator and is an expert with weapons and human anatomy. The reason I am asking her to come here is because Rolf and Astoria were both stabbed in the chest with a muggle hunting knife. So she can tell us the exact weapon was used by the shape, size and bruising the knife might have made on their bodies."

"So you are saying my wife was killed by a muggle?" Draco was incredulous and wondering why Astoria and Rolf didn't summon their wands and stop the person who had killed them.

"No, they were murdered by a wizard. Whoever did this hit them both with a body bind spell before stabbing them both in the chest two times."

"So whoever murder my husband and Astoria knew magic but also knows enough about Muggles to use one of their weapons to kill his victims. Is it possible it could be a muggleborn or a halfblood?"

"It's possible but there are also purebloods that are fascinated with everything Muggle, so it could be anybody in the Wizarding World, no matter what their blood status is. Whoever this person is, they seem to be targeting wizards who cheat on their spouses. But they also seem to have a fixation on you, Hermione and Ginny, given the message that the killer wrote of the picture that was dropped on the floor. It was taken the day after the kids left for Hogwarts, when the three of you met for Lunch in Diagon Alley." Ron said, taking in the angry look his wife was giving him and the one his sister was aiming at her husband. He had a feeling him and Hermione were about to have a pretty good row over him not telling her about the pictures as soon as he could.

"When were the two of you planing on telling us about this?" Ginny said, sounding like she could hit them both with a bat bogey hex at any time.

"Answer the question, Ronald!" Hermione stated, looking like she was going to join her sister-in-law in throwing a hex at both of them.

Draco stayed quiet, enjoying the sight of Potter and Weasley being fussed at by their two very angry wives. He then noticed his parents standing at the doorway to the room, his mother holding a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms and staring at the argument taking place, the both of them fighting not to smile. He got up and walked past the two arguing couples and took the bundle from his mother, looking down into the face of his four month old daughter. Who was asleep but looked like she was about to wake up because of the argument taking place. He looked up at the four of them with a look of irritation, hoping to stop the yelling before they woke up the baby.

"Okay, Granger, Weaslette, as much as I enjoy watching the two of you rake Potter and Weasel Bee over the coals, could you keep it down? You are going to scare Sabrina and if you do, one of you gets the pleasure of putting her back to sleep. Let me tell you that isn't as an easy of a job as you would think." Draco walked across the room and back beside Luna's bed, who was staring the bundle in his arms.

"May I see her, Draco?" Luna asked, quietly.

"Of course." Draco placed the baby into Luna's arms. "I know what you might be thinking and if she didn't look so much like me and Scorpius, I would have been suspicious about who her biological father was too. Especially now that I know that Astoria was sleeping with your husband."

Hermione and Ginny, despite how they felt about Draco, moved over closer to the bed and were instantly enchanted at the sight of the infant in Luna's arms. She was a beautiful child and you could tell who her father was just by looking her.

"She is lovely, Draco. Why wasn't she with you and your wife on the day Scorpius left for Hogwarts?" Luna asked, glancing up at her former schoolmate, who seemed to be as fascinated with his daughter just as much as all of the women in the room were.

"They left her with me and her grandpa, who she already has wrapped around her little finger," Narcissa stated, smiling at the flush that came over her husband's face. "She had a fever and we didn't want to expose her to any germs that might have made her more ill that she already was or take a risk at getting any of the other children sick as well."

Lucius turned to Harry, who was trying to stay quiet and not take Ginny's focus off of the baby so she wouldn't yell at him some more. He still felt a touch of resentment towards the younger man but when it came to the safety of his family, all of that was put aside. Because after everything The Dark Lord had put him and his family through in the last two years of the war, Lucius Malfoy didn't plan on letting anything happen to the people he loved ever again. Even if the only reason it happened in the first place was because of his own prejudices and loyalty to the wrong side.

"So what are you planning to do to make sure that wizards and witches are safe from this killer?"

"We are planning on using The Prophet and, with your permission Luna, The Quibbler, to inform the public that they need to put up wards around their homes to keep out anybody that they don't know on a personal level. I have also talked to Minerva about making sure that safety measures are taken to protect everyone at Hogwarts just as a precaution."

Right as Harry finished speaking, a patronus of a Lynx came into the room and the voice of the Minister Of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt was heard.

"Harry, we need you and Ron to get back to headquarters, now!"

Ron and Harry both kissed their wives goodbye and left the room right as Daphne Nott and an older lady who looked like she was hers and Astoria's mother, came running into the room. Both women were sobbing like their hearts were breaking and Draco went to his mother-in-law's side trying to comfort her while Narcissa did the same thing with Daphne.

"I'm so sorry, Draco! I told Tori not to start an affair with Rolf but she wouldn't listen to me! She felt like you were neglecting her for Scorpius and your job and she told me that he made her feel beautiful and needed."

Daphne's blue eyes were filled with tears and her long blond hair had fallen out of it's once perfect french twist as she clung to Narcissa like a lifeline. Until she noticed Luna lying in the hospital bed, her eyes filled with tears as her own grief started to overwhelm her again. She rushed to her former schoolmate's side and, despite being one of the ones who seemed to enjoy calling her Loony when they were at Hogwarts, took her neice out of the other woman's arms, handed Sabrina to a stunned Ginny, sat down on the bed and embraced Luna.

"I told them both to stop, Luna and I should have bloody tried harder than what I did. That sorry wanker wouldn't listen to me and my sister was just as bad. All they cared about was themselves but I loved Tori so much and I didn't say anything to you or Draco because I was hoping at least Tori would come to her senses."

"Daphne, you can't control everything the people you love do even if you don't agree with it." Luna said, holding the other woman in her arms, who continued to cry hysterically. "I know this is the wrong time to ask this but I'm pretty sure the Auror's are going to want to know this. How long was my husband and your sister shagging?"

Before Daphne could answer, Blaise Zabini came into the room, looking like his world was about to fall apart. He took in everybody that was standing in the room and then focused on Daphne, who was sitting on the bed with Luna. He slowly walked over to where she was at, tears falling down his dark cheeks, took her hands in his and knelt down in front of her, gently caressing her hands in a comforting manner.

"Daph, I'm sorry for what happened to your sister and I don't want to make things worse for you but you have the right to know what is going on." He could see the tears starting to fall down her cheeks and hated what he was about to do but she needed to know the truth. "I came home and found Pansy and Theo dead. It seems that our spouses were having an affair and somebody killed them for it."

* * *

AN: I am going to leave this at a cliffhanger and show the reactions of the latest murder in the next chapter. I am still trying to figure out who the next victims will be, three of the four have been Slytherins that went to Hogwarts and I am considering having some former students from other houses becoming victims as well.


	4. Unbelievable News

After Blaise's news, Daphne had passed out and was placed in her own room until she woke up. Her mother had went with her and was sitting at her side waiting for her to wake up. Narcissa was moving between both rooms checking on both Luna and Daphne with her husband staying with her. That's where both she and Lucius had went, taking Sabrina with them so her other grandmother could draw some comfort from being with the baby.

Hermione and Ginny had went to get something to drink, taking Blaise with them so they weren't out walking alone. The former Slytherin had insisted on going because he had seen the picture on the floor in his bedroom. It had been another picture of Hermione, Ginny, and Luna with another cryptic message written on it as well as another one on the wall in the victim's blood. From what Blaise had told all of them, this one had been more chilling than the one that had been on the wall at Luna's home. This killer was becoming a serious danger and old school rivalries had to be put aside for the sake of everybody's safety.

Draco was sitting with Luna, who was waiting for the healer to come back and tell her that she could go home. She was going to stay with Harry and Ginny at their home in Godric's Hollow but was planning on going to Hogwarts the next day so they could each tell their sons about what had happened to Astoria and Rolf. She had calmed down and wasn't as weepy as before but for some reason lately, tears came quickly than they usually did for her. Luna had sinking feeling she knew what was wrong with her and was torn at how to feel. To take her mind off of the jumbled thoughts that were about to drive her more insane than she had ever been accused of at school, Luna turned to look at Draco. She had grown worried about him after seeing how quiet he had become after Daphne had told the both of them some more details into their spouse's affair.

"Draco, maybe you need to go and talk to Daphne, she has not only lost her sister but her husband today. She is going to need her family," Luna said, gently squeezing his hand in comfort.

"I know that you are trying to help, Luna and I appreciate it but I am not going to talk to her right now. At least until I calm down enough to not give into the urge to strangle her."

"I know that you are hurt because she didn't tell you what was going on but maybe you need to see this from her point of view. Daphne was trying to protect her baby sister and I have a feeling she regrets not telling you now. She is your children's aunt and your babies are going to need their entire family to get them through the death of their mum."

"How can you be so forgiving, Luna? You and your children are going to be suffering just as much my family will and all because of selfish behavior, which Daphne could have stopped by just telling one of us what was going on."

Draco was getting more angry and the old arrogance was starting to come back. He got up and started pacing the room, trying to shut the images out of his head of seeing the memory of his wife in another man's arms and then finding her dead body. Then to find out that two former classmates, one of them his ex girlfriend was enough to bring back the emotional turmoil he had went through during his sixth year. When Voldemort had threatened his parent lives if he didn't figure out how to kill Dumbledore and over the years, realizing that all of the blood purity crap his father had taught him was just that, a bunch of bullshit.

Luna watched him pace the room and her worry for him started to increase but she could also see that Draco had changed a bit from the arrogant bully he had been at Hogwarts. Oh he could still act like a superior jackass, she had seen him turn his nose up at her small home that morning before they had found the bodies. He also was never going to be friends with Harry and Ron, there was still a whole lot of resentment on both sides even though almost twenty years had passed since they were all in school together. But he was still putting aside the enmity because Harry was the best one to find who had killed Rolf, Astoria and now Pansy and Theodore. It scared Luna to think about who might be next and hoped that Harry was able to get the warnings out to their community in time. That Seamus' cousin would be able to help them find this person before anybody else lost their lives.

They were each pulled out of their thoughts by the door to the room opening and a short witch who looked to be in her early forties come walking in with a folder in her hands. She was a couple of inches shorter than Luna with long red gold hair pulled into a bun on, full figured, with a round but pretty face, and big brown eyes. She walked over to Luna's bed and sat down in the chair that was there, glancing over to where Draco had stopped pacing and had turned to face them.

"Mrs. Scamander, my name is Nancy Clovis, I am a healer here at St. Mungo's. I am sorry about what happened to your husband and I wish I didn't have to make things more difficult for you. But there is something that has come up in the tests that we ran on you and we need to discuss them. Do you want your friend to stay with you?"

"Yes, Draco can stay," Luna stated, smiling reassuringly at both of the people in the room with her.

"Mrs. Scamander, you're pregnant. Do you remember when your last monthly cycle ended?"

:Luna looked like she was in complete and total shock at what the healer had just told her. She finally got herself together and faced the older woman, who was starting to worry about her. Draco also looked shocked at the news and walked over to stand on the other side of her bed.

"Yes. It was on July 10th, I usually am pretty regular but I just thought it was the stress of getting my sons ready to go to Hogwarts and everything that is going on with my research and trips to Egypt."

"So you are ten weeks along and I want you to come back here in a week to make everything is okay with your pregnancy. You will also need to get plenty of rest." A kind and caring look came over Nancy's face, as she gently took Luna's hand in hers. "I know that you have suffered a terrible loss today and that you most and likely won't be able to go home. Is there anywhere else that you could go and stay where there would be somebody to take care of you and make sure you get the rest you need for yours and your baby's sake."

"I am staying at with my friends, Harry and Ginny Potter at least until the person who is committing these crimes is found. I am planning on going to Hogwarts tomorrow with Draco to inform his son and both of mine about the death of his wife and my husband so they can hear it from us."

"I remember Madam Pomfrey from my years at school. I want you to have her in the room when you tell them just in case something happens and the stress of the situation starts to get to you. I know that you aren't going to be completely stress free during this time, Mrs. Scamander, but I want you to try to cut it down as much as possible. Because if you don't, there might be complications with your pregnancy."

"I understand."

"I will get your discharge information ready so when the arrangements are made to get you and Mrs. Potter home, you can leave." Nancy stood up and walked over to the door of the room, turning back to look at them before opening the door. "I am sorry for the loss the both of you have suffered today. I hope that everything turns out okay for all of you and they catch this psycho soon."

"Thank you, Healer Clovis," Draco stated, speaking for both he and Luna, who had her usual dreamy expression on her face as she touched her still flat stomach.

Nancy left the room as Draco went to sit back in the chair that she had vacated. He could see the happiness in his friend's eyes and it struck him as weird given the fact that they had barely talked in school, even when she was trapped down in his basement during the war that he could call her that. But with everything that had happened during this day between them, Draco could honestly say that Loony Luna Lovegood had become his friend.

"I can see that you are happy about the thought of having another baby, despite everything that has happened today, Luna." Draco's voice had an uncharacteristic kindness to it as he watched her.

"I am, this is making things a little easier to handle. It hopefully make it easier when it comes to telling my boys about Rolf, although Lysander worshiped his father, so I don't know how much I should tell them about his death. I am worried about my baby's reaction to his father's death."

"I know I should make a comment about the names you chosen to name your children but with the exception of Sabrina, I have no room to talk about what someone else names their child," Draco commented, with a hint of the smirk that he had used when they had went to school together.

"I was curious about that. Where did the name Sabrina come from?" Luna asked, grinning at him.

"That was all Scorpius' idea. I have made sure to raise my son to have a very different point of view, much to the horror of my father, in regards to muggles than I was taught growing up. I have even bought him one of those muggle televisions to have in his room and found a way to set up one of those satellites for him to watch various different shows, with restrictions for language and other content to be on the safe side. There is an old muggle television show about a teenage witch named Sabrina that he loves to watch and when he found out that the new baby was going to be a girl, Scorpius begged me and Tori to name her Sabrina. We both liked it and gave him his wish."

"How does he react to her?"

"He adores her and it was at Scorpius that Bree smiled for the first time. I am planning on taking her with me tomorrow so maybe the presence of his baby sister will help him deal with the news of his mother's death."

As he finished speaking, the events of the day had started to get to him and tears filled his grey eyes and Draco finally started to break down. He then felt her arms come around him and hold him as the tears started to fall from his eyes as the grief started to overwhelm him.

Unknown to the occupants of the room, Lucius, Narcissa, who was holding Sabrina, Ginny and Hermione were standing in the open doorway, a look of worry on all four of their faces. There was a fear that filled all of them that the events of this day could push Luna and Draco into something that would be too soon for either one of them.

* * *

The killer watched as the next two people he planned to make pay for their cheating actions, walk separately into an inn that was right outside of London. Anger filled him as he stepped into the building and followed the pair up to the room they usually met to carry on their affair, watching as they shared a vulgar and inappropriate kiss outside of the door. The man then struggled to open the door before he and woman he was with started to kiss again, pulling each other into their room, slamming the door behind them.

The killer stepped into the room next to theirs, one he had been renting out ever since he had discovered this couple and just who each of them were married to. He went to a tiny hole, that was in the wall right inside the door that the killer used to spy on them every week and felt rage fill him as the couple in the next room did things to each other that was only meant to be done with their spouses. The people that they had vowed to be with forever.

_**"I will make these people who treat their marriage vows like garbage pay, just like I did to my cheating excuse of a wife and her lover! So I can be worthy of **__**her**__**, the one I should have paid more attention to in school! The only woman who I know would never cheat on someone she loves."**_ The man thought viciously to himself before stepping away from the wall and walking over to the stack of pictures that were sitting on the dresser, that was against the opposite wall. He lifted one of them up and the face of Luna, taken on one of her trips, standing beside a Hippogriff that she had just helped place in a safe home, watching her sweet smile come over her face as the picture moved. All of the rest of the pictures were of Luna in various different stages of he life over the years, some that had even been taken of her and Rolf.

* * *

AN: The killer is someone who went to Hogwarts with Luna, Draco and the others but who is he? Who was the couple he was watching and plotting their murder? What happened to him that has made him kill people who cheat on their spouses? How will he react to Luna, who he seems to be obsessed with, getting closer to Draco?

There won't be anything romantic happening between Draco and Luna for right now because of everything that has happened to them. They are just friends being there for the one person who understands what the other is going through. Although I am kinding of anticipating the thought of coming up with Harry, Ron and Lucius Malfoy's reactions to that growing closeness.

The next chapter, Draco will confront Daphne about her knowledge of Astoria's affair with Rolf and some of arrogance and cruelty that only he can pull off will be seen.


	5. Confrontations

_**Content Warning: This chapter has strong language and violent content.**_

Draco had just watched Luna leave with Harry and Ginny, with them making plans for him to go to the Potter's the next morning so the both of them could go to Hogwarts and tell his son and her twins the devastating news. He was walking down the hall to find his parents and his daughter so they could get Sabrina home to be fed and put to bed, when he saw his sister-in-law lying on a bed in the room next to the one Luna had been in. She was alone and he felt anger fill him as the thought she had known all along about his wife's affair and hadn't said a damn thing to him or Luna.

Before he could stop himself, Draco was in her room, slamming the door behind him and storming over to the bed.

"Unlike Luna, I don't forgive you." His voice was cold and deadly as Daphne cowered under the covers on her bed. "I will allow you to see Scorpius and Sabrina but it will be at your mother's house under the supervision of my own mother and yours. You are **not **to take them anywhere or be alone with my children. You lost that right to your niece and nephew the second you knew about Astoria's affair with Rolf Scamander and didn't say a fucking thing to me or Luna."

"Draco, please don't do this! I just lost my sister and husband all in the space of a day! Please don't take my last remaining ties to my baby sister from me!"

Tears were falling down her cheeks as she gave him a look of desperation and grief. Draco didn't feel one ounce of sympathy for her as he watched her.

"You should have damn well thought of that when you realized that Astoria was having an affair and didn't try to warn me. Did either she or Scamander even give a shit about their spouses or their children while they were happily carrying on their affair. I notice that you didn't answer Luna's question earlier, so now you are going to answer it for me. _**How long was my wife playing me for a bloody fool**_?"

His Grey eyes had taken on a hard edge as he watched his sister-in-law cringe at every harsh word that was sent her way.

"They have been sleeping together for the last five years when Luna had a miscarriage and wouldn't let Rolf touch her for close to a year after the death of their baby. It was right around time when you and Tori separated for six months after she left Scorpius alone at Diagon Alley that day. It was only because of Neville and Hannah Longbottom that he was found and brought back to Malfoy Manor in one piece. You took custody of Scorpius and threw her out of the house so she ended up living with mom for the same amount of time that Rolf and Luna were having trouble of their own. They met during that time and it originally started out as a casual affair that slowly became more until they had fallen in love with each other. The only reason they each went back to you and Luna was because Rolf and Tori knew that they would lose custody of their children and that was the only thing that kept them apart. Tori even had her doubts about whether or not Bree was yours or not and was planning a muggle DNA test after her birth, Then she realized that there wasn't a need for one. That little girl looked too much like you for her to be anybody else's but yours."

"So now I have to tell Luna that her husband was in love with my wife and that her pregnancy, if her husband would have had his way, was a mistake!" Draco was furious and if somebody hadn't of already killed his wife and her lover, he would do it himself at that moment.

"Luna's pregnant! Oh Merlin! How much more insane can this situation get, Draco?"

"That is no longer your concern, Daphne," He sneered at her. "Stay the hell way from me and Luna Lovegood because if you cause her any stress to where she loses her baby over this nonsense, you will see the old Draco Malfoy come back and he will make you suffer for it."

Draco stormed out of the room and down the hall to where his parents, his mother-in-law and Blaise Zabini were talking. He whispered something in his mother's ear, took Sabrina out of her arms and walked to the area where he could take the floo to his home. He wanted to take his daughter and get as far away from St. Mungo's as he possibly could or he was going to lose it.

* * *

A hour later, Draco was sitting at a table in the Leaky Cauldron telling what Daphne had just told him to a very shocked Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini, whom he had asked to meet him. Because of Ron and Harry being the Auror's in charge of the case and the other being one of his best friends. The other three men sat there wordlessly for a few seconds before Ron gave an example of his famous temper by slamming his fist into the closest wall.

"That bloody bastard! For once I agree with Malfoy, if Rolf Scamander was alive right now, I would personally take great pleasure in beating his sorry ass to a bloody pulp!"

"Ron, calm down. As much as all of us now hate that sorry sack of shit for hurting Luna, the most important thing is finding out who killed him and three other people. Before this psycho kills anybody else."

"Have you figured out why they are leaving pictures of Luna, Hermione and Ginny at the crime scenes?" Blaise asked, trying to change the subject hoping there was more information into who had murdered his wife. Despite the fact that Pansy was an adulterous whore, he had loved her and it was tearing him up inside to know she had been taken from him. He would put aside any feelings of animosity towards Harry Potter and Ron Weasley just as long as the two men found and stopped the monster who had killed his wife.

"No and until Amber gets here and can examine the evidence we have so far, we are, as the Americans say, in a bit of a holding pattern," Harry stated, taking a sip of the butterbeer.

Before Draco or Blaise could respond, Hannah Longbottom came over to them with a compassionate look on her pretty face as she watched Draco and Blaise.

"Neville and I are both so sorry about the loss you have suffered today and if you would pass our regards to Mrs. Nott and Luna, we would appreciate it."

"We will pass that along to them, Hannah. Is Neville planning on being in the room when Draco and Luna arrive to talk to their children seeing as he is Gryffindor's head of house," Harry asked, directing a smirk in Draco's direction, which the other man returned.

"My mother and I still have to hear father bitching and complaining about the fact his grandson was placed into Gryffindor and blames me for letting him watching Muggle television programs and movies."

"Hermione had to stop me from choking when Rosie sent me a letter on the first day of school, telling me that Scorpius was in the same house as she and Al. Although I never thought Luna's two sons would be sorted into any other house but Ravenclaw, either. It just goes to show how clueless I am."

"I see nothing much has changed since Hogwarts, Weasley," Draco said, smirking at the sight of Ron clenching his fists in anger and looking like he was just dying to punch Draco in the face.

"Okay, meeting's over," Harry stated, getting up from the table and putting a restraining arm on his best friend. "I'll see you in the morning, Malfoy when you come to get Luna."

Harry and Ron left the bar, while Hannah and Blaise sent censuring looks in Draco's direction, who was fighting not to smile.

"That wasn't cool, Malfoy. Ron is trying to help you find out who killed your wife and you have to tease him like that. You know he has a temper and yet you take pleasure in pushing his buttons. Grow up, Draco." Hannah stated before she stormed off.

"I was joking, Blaise."

"I know you were but when it comes to you, Ron Weasley can't take a joke and I doubt he ever will. I'm not saying apologize to him because I know that would hurt your Malfoy pride but I am telling you to ease up on the jokes at his expense. He doesn't deserve it and you need to focus on Scorpius and Bree, instead of dwelling on the past. Focus on the here and now and not what happened twenty years ago."

Both men stood up and left The Leaky Cauldron, apparating as soon as they got outside into Diagon Alley.

* * *

At a country inn just outside of London, a young maid opens the door to one of the rooms to clean it. When she steps into the room, the young woman lets out a blood curdling scream at the sight of Audrey Weasley, wife of Percy Weasley and Seamus Finnegan's bloodied bodies lying on the mattress, a message written in blood on the wall and the picture the killer had been looking at of Luna lying on the floor.

* * *

AN: The killer has now taken the lives of someone close to the Weasley family. How they all react to news of their affair and murder? Will Draco and Ron ever be able to put aside their differences? Not anytime soon if I have my way, their childish reactions to each other will be the comic relief as we get into the rest of the story. Now that Seamus is one of the victims, it will make his cousin, Amber, who we will meet in the next chapter or two, very determined to find the person who is doing this.

At one point I considered having Neville be the killer but I couldn't do that. I am still considering on whether or not to have it be a canon character or bring in an original character who is doing this. I am having a lot of fun throwing a whole lot of twists and turns into this story and it is taking on a life of it's own beyond what I had intended to do with it.


	6. Late Night Conversations

_**Content Warning: Has sexual content.**_

Ginny Potter walked down the upstairs hallway of her home and glanced into Lily's open doorway to the sight of Luna reading a story to the sleeping nine year old. The little girl, who had been told about Rolf's death but not about how he died and who he was with when it happened, had stuck to her Godmother's side ever since Luna had been brought back to their home. It warmed her heart to see Luna close the book, lay it on the bedside table, lean down to kiss the little girl on the forehead before turning on the lamp and leaving the room.

Luna smiled softly at her friend as she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Ginny returned it before speaking softly so she wouldn't wake up Lily.

"I have some tea brewed downstairs, would you like some?"

"That would be lovely," Luna said, softly to her friend. "Where's Harry? I thought he would be here getting some rest before he had to be back at the Ministry."

The two women made their way downstairs and where about to sit down at the table before Ginny answered her friend's question.

"He received a message from Draco Malfoy," Ginny watched Luna's face closely when she mentioned their former schoolmate's name, watching for a reaction. "Harry told me that he had some more information about Rolf and Astoria's affair that he got out of Daphne before he left St. Mungo's."

Luna's face went pale at what Ginny had just said and it started to worry the red head that she might have to take her friend back to the hospital to get checked out again. She breathed a sigh of relief when Luna seemed to compose herself and started to speak.

"I hope to Merlin, he didn't scream at Daphne too badly, Gin. He was so angry at her for not telling him about the affair and I have a feeling he might have said something to her that will cause even more pain to that poor woman with what she is going through already."

"How can you be so forgiving, Luna? That little bint knew all about the fact that your husband was sleeping with Astoria and didn't say a bloody thing to you or Malfoy who, for once, I feel sorry for. I wouldn't blame him if he tore a strip off of her hide and refused to let Daphne see her niece and nephew. Did you think that maybe if Daphne would have said something, Rolf and Astoria might be alive right now? Either they would have ended their affair or you and Draco would have divorced them and they would have been together as a couple and would not have been in this killer's path."

"Ginny, I am very angry with her too but I think she is suffering enough with her guilt and add the death of her husband to it. Daphne Nott is paying for her actions without any of us passing judgment on her. That is all I am trying to say."

Ginny nodded her head in understanding, remembering that her longtime friend had never been the type to hold the things people had done in their past against them. She had never said a harsh word against Draco and his family after she had been held captive at their house during the war. In fact, she had joined Harry in testifying on the Malfoy's behalf in front of the Wizenmagot and told of how Draco in particular had checked on her and Mr. Ollivander, making sure that they were okay after Bellatrix had tortured them. Ginny had been a little suspicious over the years that something had happened between Luna and Draco during her time at the Malfoy's. It was only after their subsequent marriages to Rolf and Astoria, that she had pushed them to the back of her mind. Although now seeing Draco's reaction to Luna's pregnancy and how high risk it was, the old suspicions had started to creep back into her subconscious. Especially after seeing Lucius and Narcissa's reactions to the embrace the three of them and Hermione had walked in on.

"Luna, did something happen with you and Draco nineteen years ago?"

"No, nothing happened. At least not anything romantic, he would sneak downstairs and talk to me a lot of nights and I could see how scared he was. I think he had realized by then just how evil Voldemort really was and that he was in way over his head. A lot of times, I was comforting him more than anything else even after that I don't even think we were friends."

"What happened after the final battle and you had testified on his behalf?" Ginny asked, genuinely curious as to what had happened between Luna and Draco.

"Nothing. He shut himself off from everybody for a long time afterward, ashamed of everything he had done and every time I tried to see him, I was told that he didn't want to see me. I could see how bad Mrs. Malfoy felt when she had to tell me that so after a year of that, I had decided to leave him alone. I went on a trip to China to learn and help out with Muggle Panda Bears and that is where I met Rolf. I wasn't physically attracted to him but he was so smart and cared about helping out different creatures, magical and muggle, just like I did. We started out as friends and that lasted for about three years before we started to even date. We were together for about two years when Rolf proposed and I said yes, knowing that even though there wasn't any spark between us that we had so much in common, that everything would be okay." Tears filled Luna's eyes as she continued speaking. "I guess after Lila's death, he just got tired of being with someone who cringed every time he touched her and found somebody else who wanted him in that way. It's pretty ironic that it was the wife of the man who was against everything I believed in but on the one occasion he had touched me, I felt more of a physical attraction to him than I ever had with my own husband."

Ginny didn't say anything and continued to watch Luna as she quietly sipped her tea. She then thought about the Ministry party where Luna and Rolf had announced their engagement and a brief moment where Draco Malfoy, who was making his first public appearance since the war, looked devastated at the news. That is before he slipped a mask of cold disdain back into his silver eyes that had made her think she might have been seeing things. Although it did seem awfully suspicious that it wasn't long after that, Draco and Astoria had started to date and were announcing their own engagement.

"Luna, this is going to sound insane but is it possible that Draco might have only married Astoria because he had pushed you away and had lost you for good. I saw his face when you announced your engagement and for a brief second, he looked like his whole world was about to end."

"I know it is. I'm going to tell you something I haven't ever told anybody else, Ginny."

"What?"

"The night of that party, I came very close to calling off my engagement and telling Rolf that I wasn't in love with him, that I wanted somebody else."

"What happened, Luna?"

_**Flashback**_

_**13 years earlier,**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

_**Reception Hall**_

_**Not long after she and Rolf had announced their engagement, Luna had went to use the ladies room. She was on her way back down the hall going towards the room where the party was being held when somebody had pulled her into a room. When she had gotten her bearing back, Luna was stunned to see a furious Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. He was blocking the door and had placed a spell on it to keep anybody from coming in or hearing what was said.**_

_**"You gave up too soon, Luna. It wasn't long after you left the last time that father laid into me and told me to get off my ass. That I was an idiot if I let you get away. So I kept sending you letters to get you to come and see but you never responded. Why didn't you write me back?"**_

_**"I never received any letters, Draco. Who did you send them to?"**_

_**"Your father's house."**_

_**Luna then realized just what had happened, her father had destroyed the letters all in an effort to keep his daughter away from Draco Malfoy. She then thought about how much Xenophilius had been pushing her towards Rolf, no matter how many times his daughter had told her fther that she didn't love him.**_

_**"My father made sure I never got them. That doesn't change anything. I made a promise to marry Rolf and I intend to go through with it. I'm sorry, any chance we had together is over."**_

_**She had then felt herself pulled against his lean and hard body, being kissed with a fierce and passionate desperation. Luna hadn't been able to help herself, she had wrapped her fingers into his sliver blond hair and returned kiss with an equal intensity.**_

_**A few moments passed and the moans of pleasure they were unable to hold in were the only thing heard throughout the room. He had laid her over the top of the desk, both of them bare to the waist, and was running scorching kisses across her upper body, paying special attention to her breasts, causing her to almost scream his name in ecstasy. It was only when his hand had touched her intimately on her upper thighs and in between that she pushed him away and stopped what was happening.  
**_

_**"Stop. I won't do this to Rolf. I am marrying him and there isn't anything you can do about it," She stated while pulling her dress back up to where it belonged and putting her robes back on.**_

_**Draco didn't say anything, he just dropped the spells that had been placed on the door, silently watching her walk out of the room and of his life. It was only when she was in the hall and getting ready to run down the hall, that the sound of him crying came across to her. Her first instinct had been to run back into the room and tell him that she had changed her mind but then she had seen Rolf walking down the hall towards her. His dark blonde hair and soft brown eyes, alight with love for her. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting him, so at that moment, Luna Lovegood had turned her back on Draco Malfoy and focused on a life with Rolf.**_

"So if you want to be technical, Ginny, I caused all of this that night when I decided to give into my father's manipulations and made the easy choice instead of the right one."

"Did you ever confront your father about him interfering with Draco's letters?"

"Yes, I did." Luna's eyes took on an uncharacteristic edge to them as she thought about her father's role in the way her life had turned out. "For a long time, except for when he gave me away at my wedding, I didn't talk to him or let him into my life. It was only after I had Lorcan and Lysander that I even let him back into my life again but it was never the same as when I was a little girl. I felt a deep resentment towards my father for interfering in my life and keeping me from being with the person that might have been the one I was meant to be with. My babies are the only thing that got me through this whole situation, nothing else.

Ginny was interrupted from making a comment on what her friend had just stated by the sound of her husband coming into the front door. She got up and greeted him with a tender kiss before going into the kitchen to get him the meal that she had put aside for him.

As Harry ate, he told Ginny and Luna everything Draco had told him that night. After his story was over, Luna had went upstairs to the guest room and cried herself to sleep as the days events and the ones from years ago all caught up to her.

* * *

Luna wasn't the only one thinking about the past that night as Draco sat in the sitting room of the manor, with a glass of firewhiskey in his hands. The death of his wife and her lover had thrown him and made him very angry at his sister-in-law for her part in Astoria's lies. But he also thought about how all of this could have been prevented if he would have interrupted Luna's wedding and told everyone just what Xeno Lovegood had done to keep him and Luna apart. But if he would have done that, Scorpius and Bree would not be here and they were the best things that had ever happened to him and he was pretty sure that Luna felt the same way about Lorcan, Lysander, her little girl that had been stillborn and the baby she was carrying now.

He should have never gave into his grief in front of her, knowing that Luna's first instinct would have been to comfort him. It had made him realize just how much he had missed her and had been lying to himself for the past thirteen years.

Draco was pulled out his thoughts by the sound of his father walking into the room. He glanced up at the older man and watched as Lucius got his own glass of firewhiskey before he sat down in the chair that was parallel to the chaise that Draco was sitting on.

"Son, do I have to warn you to be careful and not do something with Luna that will be highly inappropriate and too soon for either one of you?"

"No, father you don't."

"I know that Xeno Lovegood did something to stop Luna from getting the letters that you had sent to her and I'm sorry that it happened this way for the two of you. I wish to Merlin I would have been able to step in and prevent that wedding from ever happening and expose what had been done to keep you and Luna apart." Lucius took a deep breath before continuing to speak again. "But the best thing for the both of you, at least for right now is if you try to stay friends and nothing else. At least until this killer is found and she has her baby. Because it won't be just you and Luna who will have to hear the gossip from other witches and wizards, both of your children will also suffer for this. Let's just hope the truth about Rolf and Astoria's affair doesn't hit the Prophet before the two of you can talk to your children or it will make this situation ten times worse."

* * *

At the same moment, Rita Skeeter was getting ready to leave her office when she was stopped by a man in his mid thirties, who was short in height with blond hair and blue eyes. He gave her a look that scared the reporter to the very depths of her soul as he sat down in front of her and started to speak.

"My name is Dennis Creevey and I am offering you an exclusive into the killings of six witches and wizards that have taken place in the past twelve hours."

"Six, I thought there were only four deaths so far," Rita stated, starting to fear this man and had a sinking feeling she was about to regret her own reputation for making stories up just to sell newspapers. She was in trouble and had a feeling this man would want her very soul and nothing else.

The look of malicious delight that came into Dennis' eyes before he started to speak again to the terrified woman in front of him.

"Well I just killed the last two a couple of hours ago and they won't be the last, unless of course Luna Scamander does exactly what I want her to. You, my darling Rita will get to tell things from my side and if you ever reveal just who I am to Harry fucking Potter, I will do to you exactly what I have done to my previous victims."

"What do you want me to do?" Rita's voice trembled in fear as she watched the twisted and evil young man in front of her.

"I want your first story to be about how the first two victims, Rolf Scamander and Astoria Malfoy had been carrying on a five year affair. I also want you to give Luna Scamander a private message from me. She is to stay away from Draco Malfoy or I will kill him, his two children and his Death Eater parents. I also want her to sign custody of her sons to their great grandfather and abort the baby that she is carrying. She will belong only to me or I will keep killing until she gives into me. She will not be like that conniving, slut, bitch I married!"

_**'This guy is out of his bloody mind!'**_ Rita thought to herself as she wrote down everything he had told her, scared for her but not so sure that she wanted to write this story this psychopath across from her wanted her to do. But if she didn't, Dennis Creevey looked like he would do exactly what he had threatened and not feel an ounce of remorse for his crimes.

* * *

AN: The killer has been revealed and it seems his brother, Colin's death and his own wife's, who we will find out more about later in the story, deception have warped the sweet and kind young boy that the others went to school with.

I have added a past for Draco and Luna as another explanation as to why he is so protective of her besides their spouses affair and murder. I hope I did the steamy part in the flashback sequence justice because I am still not quite comfortable in writing stuff like that.


	7. Help Arrives

AN: This chapter will explain why Dennis has fixated on Luna and is obsessed with her.

* * *

Early the next morning, Harry and Ron were standing near one of the gates at Heathrow Airport, waiting on Amber's plane from New York. They dreaded telling her the news about Seamus' death while Ron was still reeling from the murder of his sister-in-law Audrey at the hands of this killer.

He hadn't wanted to leave Percy, who had been instantly brought to their childhood home, The Burrow, after finding out the news of his wife's murder. His older brother had been devastated at the fact that she had been having an affair and had been killed for it.

Molly Weasley's reaction to finding out that her daughter-in-law had been cheating on her son, had not been pretty. In fact the older lady had to leave her home and go to her daughter's house to voice her opinions on Audrey's behavior so she wouldn't upset Percy. Lily had then went home with her Grandmother so Ginny could go to Hogwarts with Draco and Luna so she could tell her nieces, Molly and Lucy about the death of their mother. Percy was too upset to even think about doing it and it had to be done as quickly as possible.

Rita Skeeter, who had somehow gotten a hold of classified information, had written an article talking about why Rolf Scamander and Astoria Malfoy had been killed. About the fact that the two victims had been having an adulterous affair for the last five years.

Harry spotted a petite red head in her early thirties, with a slender body and green eyes, stepping out of the gate and went over to greet her with Ron following in behind him. He shook the young woman's hand and started walking beside her as she went to get her luggage.

"Has something else happened, Harry, since you called me on the phone yesterday?" She had New York accent that had a faint touch of an Irish one too.

"Amber, the killer took two more lives last night and one of them was Seamus. He was having an affair with Audrey Weasley and the killer killed them both at an old country inn outside of London."

Amber turned to look at Harry, her eyes starting to swell with tears. She was so shaken up that Harry had wrapped a comforting arm around the younger woman's shoulder before going over to pick up her luggage himself.

The three of them quietly left the airport in a ministry car, not realizing that they were being watched by Dennis Creevy, who had seen the arm Harry had placed around Amber.

**'So even 'Saint Potter' gives into possible temptation and looks at someone else beside his precious Ginny. Maybe he needs to learn a lesson that he won't soon forget about cheating on a wonderful woman like his wife.'**

* * *

At the same time, Lucius Malfoy was storming through the offices of the Daily Prophet, looking for Rita Skeeter and looking angry enough to kill the witch with his bare hands. When he got to where her office was located, Lucius slammed into the room and found a very disheveled and physically drained Rita Skeeter sitting at her desk, with her head in her hands.

"What the bloody hell is the meaning of this?" Lucius stated as he slammed that morning's paper down in front of her.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you place a charm around this room to keep anybody else from hearing what we are saying." Rita's voice was subdued and the sound of it shocked Lucius, who considered himself pretty capable of seeing anything, that there wasn't not anything that would startle him.

He did as she asked before a memory was handed to him in a small vial by Rita. He looked down at it in confusion before finally finding his voice.

"What is this?"

"That is a memory of a visitor that I had last night. He told me a very interesting and scary story that is the reason for the article written this morning. It was the killer, Mr. Malfoy, the person who is doing this and he is bloody insane. He has a message for Luna Scamander in regards to your family and her own children, born and unborn, that scared the hell out of me just to hear it."

Lucius felt his heart beat faster at what she was telling him and knew that he had to get this memory to Harry Potter as quick as possible. The only thing would be to make sure it was done at Malfoy Manor where the wards were very strong because if Rita was right, this killer seemed to know what they were all doing.

"Get up! So you can apparate with me back to my home, now!"

"Mr. Malfoy..."

"You might be a hateful gossip that takes immense pleasure in destroying people's lives but even you don't deserve what this killer is capable of. So until the Ministry can get you under protection, you are coming my home where there are enough wards to prevent anybody but the members of my family let onto the grounds from getting in. Move!"

Rita stood up and took Lucius's arm so they could do a side along apparation, much to the fury of Dennis Creevey, who had just arrived from the airport. He clinched his fists in anger and vowed to find a way to make Rita Skeeter pay for her deceit. He was going to have to step up his quest to get Luna because his identity was about to be exposed to Harry Potter and his time was running out.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey were waiting anxiously in the Headmistress' office for three of their former students to step through the floo. Neville Longbottom was waiting in another room with the Scamander twins, Scorpius Malfoy along with Molly and Lucy Weasley so those innocent babies could forever have their worlds changed. The teachers had prevented the Daily Prophet from getting into the school that morning after being warned about Rita Skeeter's article by the Ministry.

Ginny Potter, Luna Scamander, and Draco Malfoy all stepped out of the fireplace and into the office, each of them being swept into both witches embraces as they got into the room. The two women then quietly led the three of them to the room where Professor Neville Longbottom was waiting with the children. Ginny hugged her niece and nephew while Luna's boys ran to her side and Scorpius was embraced by his father.

"What's going on, Mum? Where's father?" Lysander asked, looking around the room as if he was waiting for Rolf to walk in the door.

"Lysander, something horrible has happened to your father...." Luna was fighting tears, knowing the pain she was about to cause her two sons, wrapping each arm around their shoulders and cuddling her babies close to her body. "Somebody came into our home and hurt him very badly. He didn't survive what this person did to him and he's gone."

Both boys burst into tears and laid their heads on Luna's chest, sobbing and wanting to be held like when they were both little. She held them tightly to her, looked across the room and saw that Draco had just finished telling his son what had happened. The little boy had burst into heartbreaking sobs and was clinging to his father as if he was afraid that his father was going to leave him the same way his mum had.

"No, Aunt Ginny! Not my mommy!" Lucy Weasley screamed out throwing herself into Minerva McGonagall arms as Molly was being held by her aunt, both girls crying hysterically and wailing. "Where's my Daddy! Why isn't he here to tell us."

"I think it might be best, Ginny, if I send not only Lucy and Molly with you but your own children and your other nieces and nephews as well. Once the news of the murders gets spread around the school, they won't have any peace from the other students and the best thing for all of you right now is to be with each other. The same goes for you Luna, Draco. Take your children home and send them back once the funerals are over."

Harry stepped into the room, a look of desperation on his face as he sought out his wife. He motioned for her, Draco, Luna, and McGonagall to follow him out of of the room and leaving Madam Pomfrey and Neville with the children.

As soon as they got out into the hall and back into the headmistress' office, Harry turned to the four people in the room with him. A look of fear that none of them had seen since the war was on his face.

"Harry, what's happened?" Ginny asked, walking up to her husband and taking his hand in hers.

"I just came from Malfoy Manor where I have left Ron and Amber, along with Kyle, Brian and other members of my team. It wasn't long after Ron and I had made it back to Headquarters with Amber that I was sent a message from Lucius Malfoy. I know that you have talked to your brothers and gotten permission to pick all of their's and our children up to take with you to the Burrow. There has been a change in plans. We are taking all of them along with Luna and Draco's children to Malfoy Manor where they will all stay until the same type of wards the Malfoy's have are put on all of our homes. We know who the killer is and it is the one person you would least expect."

"Who is it, Potter?" McGonagall asked, curious as to how finding out who the killer was could have shaken Harry Potter up this badly.

"Dennis Creevy and he has lost his bloody mind! I think his brother's death and some incident with his wife has made him go completely insane."

"The little boy whose older brother followed you around in our second year with a camera, taking pictures until all of us were ready to hex him. The one that was petrified by the basilisk?" Draco questioned. "There is something else isn't there, Potter?"

"Yes," Harry stated before turning to look at Luna, who was sitting down in a chair in front of McGonagall's desk. "How well did you know Dennis?"

"I didn't really know him except for the DA meetings during my fourth and sixth years. I talked to and knew his brother more than I ever did him. Although I did help him when Greg Goyle was bullying him during sixth year right right before Christmas and I was captured. I didn't see him again after that."

"Well I think he took that act of kindness and has turned it into something sick and twisted."

"How the hell did you get this information?" Draco's voice was filled with fear and anxiety as he asked his questions. "How are you preparing to protect Luna from this psycho?"

"It seems Rita Skeeter was paid a visit by Creevey last night, he confessed to being the killer and scared the hell out of her. That was why she seemed to get a hold of confidential information, the little bastard was bragging about what he had done. He forced her to write the article that ended up in the paper, under the threat of doing to her what he had done to the others. He also told her not to reveal who he was to me."

"Then how did you find out about him because I don't see Rita Skeeter putting herself in danger for anybody else?" Ginny asked.

"She found a way around it. Lucius Malfoy went to her office to confront her about the article she had written and she gave him the memory of her encounter with Dennis. He took her and the memory back to his home and after watching it, sent a message to me. Ron, Amber and myself went over there and watched the memory, he is sick and really needs to spend some time in a mental ward. That is if he doesn't get the Dementor's kiss, when they catch him. I have Amber and Ron investigating what he said about his wife and the stuff he said about Luna was so sick that Lucius Malfoy is finding a room at his home for her and her sons until Dennis is stopped. He has the strongest wards of anybody in our community and that is why the children are being kept their temporarily until we get the wards up at our homes and prevent him from getting into Hogwarts at all. Ginny, you, Hermione, Fleur, and Angelina are all joining them so they won't be so scared at being in a strange place. It is time to put aside any old grievances aside and work together to protect our families from Dennis until we can catch him. We have also put a curfew into affect, no exceptions and are putting Aurors or any experienced wizards at any all inns or hotels in our community. We have also contacted Scotland Yard and all muggle authorities in the area to keep an eye out for him because he can hide out there too. He has actually been living in that world since the death of his brother, it will be difficult to find him."

"What did he say about me, Harry?" Luna asked him, a firm tone to her voice. She had a tight grip on Draco's hand, who seemed like he was fighting not to lose his temper. Harry watched them with a curious look on his face before taking a deep breath and hesitantly answering her question.

"He told Skeeter to give you a private message to stay away from Draco or he would kill him and his whole family. He also stated that the killings would continue unless you gave up the custody of your two sons to their great grandfather and aborted the baby you are now having. That you are to give your self up willingly to him and he would leave everybody else in our world alone. He seems to have set you up as some sort of perfect angel that would never hurt him the way his wife did. We don't know how she hurt him or what happened to her. All we know it was bad enough for him to go mental or to quote Amber, 'He has lost his freaking mind."

"We will allow you to bring Aurors here to guard the front gates at Hogwarts, which I am pretty sure you have already done, and as of this moment, all floo acess will be restricted. Once all that is done, all of the children should be safe here and all you will need to do is keep Luna and Draco and their children safe until Creevy is caught. We can help them catch up on their schoolwork as soon as they are able to return."

"I am not hiding from this psycho. Keep my family, Luna and her children in hiding so all of them will be safe, but I am going to face that little shit and kick his sorry ass for all of the pain he has caused!" Draco declared before storming out of the room and going to the one place when he attended classes at Hogwarts that he knew he could be alone with the turbulent emotions going through his mind at that moment.

"I'm sorry, Harry but I'm with Malfoy on this one. If I come face to face with Creevy, I am going to make him wish to Merlin he had never been born." Ginny stated before walking out of the room to go back to her nieces and to find her own children.

Luna had slowly gotten up from the chair she was in and was walking across the room, towards the door. "I know where he is going and I will find him. There should be enough people looking out for me that I should be safe walking to the Astronomy tower. I have to talk some sense into Draco before he does something stupid and his children possibly lose both parents to this situation."

"Luna, what is going on with you and Malfoy?"

"Nineteen years of fear, needless heartbreak, and other people's selfish behavior will all come to an end and just maybe, I can finally have **my** happy ending."

She turned and walked out of the room, letting the door close behind her. Harry turned to McGonagall, who was just as stunned as he was and started to speak.

"You know, if she would have told me something like that 24 hours ago, I would have told her that she was mental and really daft for even thinking about becoming involved with Malfoy. Now, I'm not so sure."

"I have a feeling Mr. Potter, that the two of them getting their happy ending won't be very easy, especially if Mr. Creevy isn't caught any time soon. There is also the children they each have with other people to think about and those three little boys might not want a new mother or father that will try and replace the one that they have lost. This situation is far from over and and I hope they both have the strength to deal with what ever happens."

* * *

AN: This chapter was an emotional roller coaster ride for everybody and it will only get crazier. The next chapter, Luna finally tells Draco about the death of her daughter while Amber, Ron and Hermione find out about Dennis' wife and what has happened to her. Dennis will finally start to make mistakes in their efforts to catch him but it will still not be easy because of his ability to hide in both the wizarding and the muggle world as well.


	8. The Loss Of A Child

Luna walked slowly up to the Astronomy tower and came over to where Draco was standing, looking out at Hogwarts Grounds. It looked like he was swept away in memories of the past and she knew that it couldn't be that easy on him to be here. At the place where Dumbledore had died and to know that he was the one who had let the Death Eaters into the school in the first place.

"I'm not changing my mind, Luna. I'm going after Creevy and make him wish that he had never started his little killing spree. He has taken and wants to take too many people that I care about to let him get away with this." His voice had taken on a hard edge that reminded her of the cold and sarcastic boy that she had gone to school with.

"I understand why you want to rip Dennis apart, I do and if I wasn't pregnant, I would be right there beside you, hexing the little jackass until he begged me to stop. You have Scorpius and Bree to think about, they have lost their mother, they can't lose you too." She stepped up beside him and touched his arm gently while glancing out at the school grounds. "Ask Harry about how it felt to lose both parents at a young age and how he wished that they had been around to raise him. Do you want to do the same thing to your children?"

"No, but I am so angry at that little bastard, I could kill him!"

"I know but we need to let Harry handle this and stay somewhere safe." Tears filled her eyes as she continued to speak. "Besides I refuse to lose another baby! I can't bury another child because Lila's death almost killed me and I won't go through that again. If I have to hide until after I have this baby, I will because this child, Lorcan, Lysander, you, your family, and my friends safety are all that matter to me."

"Will you tell me what happened to Lila? Unless it is too difficult for you to talk about, I would really like to know." He had turned to face her and lifted his hand to caress her cheek. The sight of her big, blue eyes filled with so much pain and sorrow made him wish that he could use his wand to make all of it go away for her.

"Lorcan and Lysander were five when I found out that I was having another baby. I was happy and hoping this one would be a little girl. My marriage was already pretty shaky by that time and Rolf really acted like he didn't care if I was having another child. When we found out the baby was going to be a girl, it got even worse. He had his sons and in his mind, we didn't need another baby." She paused and looked up at Draco, whose Grey eyes had taken on a hard edge to the point they were almost sliver.

"That prick!"

"Exactly. In fact, Ginny called him a sorry son of a bitch to his face a few times when she realized how he was acting."

"What happened to your baby girl, Luna?"

"I was about 34 weeks along, six weeks away from my due date when all of sudden, Lila stopped moving around inside of me like she was supposed to be. I sent a message to Rolf and when straight to St. Mungo's. That is when I was t..to...told," She started to stammer as the story became more and more difficult for her to tell. "That my baby was dead and that I would have to go through labor to get her out of me."

By that time, she was to the point of sobbing like her heart was breaking. She clung to the front of Draco's robes, soaking them with her tears.

"You don't have to finish the rest of the story."

"No, I need to talk about this and maybe I can start to move on past this. Rolf wouldn't talk to me about what happened. He never even showed up at the hospital until after I had delivered Lila. Ginny and Hermione sat by my bedside and held my hand through the worst moment of my life. I pray and hope that you will never have to suffer through the death of an child, Draco. It is the worst heartbreak that you will ever have to face."

"Did they ever find out why Lila died?"

"She had twisted a knot in her umbilical cord and cut off her own oxygen supply. There was a healer in the delivery room, who specializes in both muggle and wizard births and said that he had seen it before with muggles. That this was the first time it had ever happened to a witch."

"That sounds like it was a very cruel twist of fate and wasn't anybody's fault."

"Yes but after I came home from the hospital and I had to watch my husband pretend to his grandfather that he had actually gave a damn about Lila, I could have killed him. That was the moment I really and truly regretted ever marrying him and wished I would have called off my engagement that night at the Ministry. The only good that came out of my marriage was my babies. I wouldn't trade Lorcan and Lysander for anything in the world and I won't lose them or this baby I carrying. Dennis Creevy will just have to hunt me down and we'll have to hope that Harry can prevent anybody else from dying because I won't give into him."

The determination in her voice made Draco fall more in love with her than he ever had been. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against his body. She continued to cling to his robes, finally starting of feel some peace after the death of her child and not wanting him to let her go.

Harry and Neville, who had heard the last part of their conversation and hated to interrupt them, but it was time for all of them, including Neville, to go back to Malfoy Manor. So they could get everybody situated, and to distract the children so the adults could discuss what they were going to do about Dennis. Each hoping that by the time everybody was situated Amber, Ron and Hermione, who had been asked to help, would have some information about him. To give all of them a clue as to his motivation for doing this.

"I'm sorry, Luna but we have the children ready and it's time to go," Harry said quietly.

Draco and Luna pulled away from each other and followed their friends down the stairs into the corridors that would take them back to McGonagall's office. As the four of them got to right outside of her office, a curse came flying at them that would have killed one of them if Harry and Draco hadn't of noticed it coming and pulled Luna and Neville out of the way.

"Think about what you are doing, Luna because the next victim will be your fault for not giving into what is your destiny!" Dennis called out from down the corridor as he ran out of sight. Harry quickly pulled out his old Marauder's map that he had taken back from his oldest son, James before he had went to find Draco and Luna. He saw that Dennis was moving down towards one of the passages that Harry had used in third year to get into Hogsmeade.

He took off down the hall after Colin with Neville right behind him, each pulling out their wands. Draco wanted to follow them but he needed to make sure Luna got into McGonagall's office safely and then get her and their children back to Malfoy Manor. He said the password the he had heard the headmistress use earlier and got both he and Luna into the office just in the nick of time. Because Dennis had come back around now that he had Harry and Neville away from his two targets.

What he hadn't counted on was Harry had seen him double back and he and Neville had split up to see if they could cut him off. The psycho had to dodge a stunning spell and had managed to evade them by the time the two wizards had gotten back in front of McGonagall's office. When Harry had glanced down on the map, he saw that Dennis was no longer on it and had somehow found a passage that even the Lead Auror had never even known about.

"Somehow he got onto the grounds before the wards were put up to keep him out. I'm going to talk to the Headmistress about having a teacher or faculty member escort students to their classes because this cheeky little bugger is not going to hurt anybody else." Neville sounded like he could strangle Dennis with his bare hands for having the audacity to even try and come onto Hogwarts grounds to get at Luna and Draco.

"I'll send some Auror's to patrol the school, along with the ones at the Gates because I want the passage he is using found and cut off. Although I think now that the children of the people he is threatening are out of the school, Dennis might leave Hogwarts alone."

The two men gave the password for the stairway and went into the office just in time to see Draco going through the floo with everybody else having already left. Minerva was standing there, anxiously waiting on her two former students to get there to explain what had happened.

"Dennis got onto the grounds before the wards were put up to keep him out. I think we have chased him off but I am having some more Auror's patrol the halls and search for the hidden passages to get in and out of the school. I am giving them the Maurader's map so they can see him and I think I might to talk to Amber and Kingsley about getting access to and charming a muggle device called a walkie talkie. So we can communicate with each other while we are patrolling the grounds and halls."

"It sounds like we are going to have to do somethings the muggle way if we are going to catch him. It's a good thing Amber is here, along with Hermione and other muggleborn witches and wizards that have knowledge of the muggle world that can help us. I say that we have needed to change our way of thinking towards muggle technology for years. Hannah bought one of those computers to save important records for the pub and Hermione charmed it for her and taught her how to use it. It has been the best thing that has every happened to the Leaky Cauldron and Hannah. She can do her paperwork and take care of her customers without having to be there all bloody night figuring out what her profits were for the night."

"I agree, Neville," Harry commented, turning to look at Minerva. "Maybe that might be something to think about implementing at the school as well. I'm not saying that we should allow the students to use cellphones and text messaging each other. James is a pain in the ass" He turned and gave the Headmistress an apologetic look before continuing with what he was saying, "with his when he is home from school but maybe teaching about computers in Muggle studies or hiring a new instructor who has knowledge of computers and can teach the students about them."

"Well until we get a younger Board Of Governors who isn't afraid of everything Muggle, than that is something I would have no problem with happening in the school."

"Maybe I will talk to Lucius Malfoy about what we could do about that."

McGonagall glanced at Harry, shocked at what he had just suggested. It took a few seconds for her to find her voice and not say something she would regret.

"Why would you ask him to advise us on anything about the school?"

"Because his grandson's love of all things muggle has rubbed off on him. You should have seen the computer set up he had in his office when I was there earlier today. That man was bragging that his profits had tripled at his business holdings just because he had computers installed in his offices and had his employees trained to use them. I think the lure of making more money had made him change his opinion on muggle technology. Mrs. Malfoy even told me that despite his complaining about Draco and Scorpius bringing a telly into their home and watching muggle shows and films, she has caught him watching them with his grandson."

"Hannah dragged me to one of those films when we first started dating. It was called How The Grinch Stole Christmas and that was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen."

"Talk to him but don't promise him anything until I can meet with him myself and get some ideas as to how we can modernize the school for the benefit of our students."

After she finished speaking, Ginny came through the floo and gave her husband an impatient look. Her famous Weasley temper was on the verge of being thrown in his direction.

"Harry James Potter, we are all waiting for you and Neville and **your three children** won't calm down and do anything else until they see you. Are you coming or what?"

McGonagall and Neville had to fight not to laugh at the sight of the Hero who had save them all showing fear at his wife's famous temper.

"Were coming now. We were just discussing measures that needed to be taken to protect the school and it evolved into talking about making changes to bring the school into the 21st Century."

"Well all of you can discuss that later, now we need to focus on stopping that psycho and making sure that he doesn't harm anybody else. Luna told us that the cheeky little bugger actually got onto the grounds and into the school and threw a curse at her, Draco, you and Neville. The Malfoys and my parents are actually getting along because of how angry they are about this situation." Ginny grinned. "Although Mr. Malfoy's computer set up has got my Dad wanting one of his own."

"I'll inform the Ministry to send more Aurors here to the school and let them know about what has happened. Thank you for all of your help, Professor McGonagall."

"You're welcome, Harry. I can handle things from this end, go and take care of the children at the Malfoys before your wife throws a hex at you," Minerva stated, smiling at her former students before watching the three of them disappear through the floo. She turned and left her office and walked down the hall to the sight of Dennis Creevy getting ready to throw a curse at her so he could get access to her office and the floo to leave the grounds and avoid the Aurors. Only her years of experience and quick thinking led her to hitting him with a stunning curse that knocked him on his ass but it didn't last long. He got up from the floor and ran past Minerva into her office and used the floo to go to Diagon Alley before she could stop him.

* * *

Ron looked over at where his wife and Amber were sitting in front of the computer in their study. He smiled at how Hermione and Amber had taken to each other and that they both were very good at research. All he'd had to do was get some records for the Ministry for them, the rest Amber and Hermione were taking care of.

"I knew it!" Amber called out.

Ron got out of the chair he was sitting in and walked over to where Hermione and Amber were at. He glanced over their shoulders and saw the picture of a petite blond who resembled Luna on the screen. "What did you find?"

"I knew that I had heard the last name Creevy before, so I had my boss email me records of an unsolved murder from two weeks ago. It seems Dennis was married to a woman named Melinda and two weeks ago she was found murdered in their apartment along with the man she was having an affair with. They were both paralyzed so they couldn't fight back and stabbed twice in the chest with a Bowie knife. It is known by its curved point and straight edge and I bet if I got a look at one of the bodies in St. Mungo's morgue, the same type of knife was used here as well."

"We can take care of that as soon as we brief Harry on what you have found. Let me make sure the printer has enough paper so we can get this information to Malfoy Manor. They are waiting for us there and I have a feeling if I know Rose and Hugo, they are giving Ginny grief and we will have to calm them down." Hermione stated, walking over to one of the newest 4-in-one printers on the market and checking how much paper was inside it.

As soon as the papers started printing on the machine, Amber continued to talk about the particulars of the murder of Melinda Creevy with the wizard and witch.

"We never could figure out how the killer had immobilized them because there wasn't any sign of Paralytics in the tox screens. We just assumed the husband, Dennis had access to a new drug that couldn't be detected but what if it wasn't a drug that paralyzed his wife and her lover? What if it was the same thing that happened with the victims here.? He hit them both with this body bind curse that Seamus told me about and then proceeded to stab them. He wanted to make them suffer for the pain they had caused him."

"What type of job does Dennis have in the muggle world, that he would have access to new types of drugs?" Hermione asked, curious as to how the sweet little boy she remembered could know about things like that.

"He's a medical doctor. According to his background check, he and his family moved to the US from England in the summer of 1998. They resided in the city of Kernersville, NC and he finished his last two years of school at Glenn High School there in Kernersville before graduating in the year 2000. He then received a full scholarship to Wake Forest University in nearby Winston Salem. After obtaining his degree there in 2004, he went onto the medical school that was close to the University he attended, Bowman Gray School of Medicine, where he intended to become a Cardiac surgeon. After leaving there in 2008, he received an internship in Cardio Thoracic Surgery at Wake Forest Baptist Medical Center that lasted seven years. Dr. Creevy was then offered an job on the staff at Mount Sinai Medical Center in New York City where he worked from 2015 until he disappeared two weeks ago after the death of his wife."

"Amber, I know my wife already has an idea of what you are talking about but I don't. So what does that type of surgeon specialize in?" Ron asked, having a bad feeling he wasn't going to like her answer.

"He knows all about the heart and can save your life when you are in heart failure. Or in this case, knows just where to stab someone in the chest that won't kill them instantly but cause them to bleed to death within minutes and can inflict the most pain while he is doing it. This man is scary as hell and sounds like he needs to spend the rest of his life in a psych ward."

"Is there a picture of the wife's lover in the case file?" Hermione asked, looking like something had occurred to her while Amber was answering her husband's question.

Amber turned back around and looked for the picture of the second victim, Ryan . When it came up, Ron and Hermione gasped in shock when they saw the image on the screen. His hair and eye color closely resembled Draco Malfoy's and they now knew why Dennis has fixated on Luna and Draco. The two of them closely resembled Dennis' wife and her lover and in his warped mind, he was trying to recreate the life he'd had with his wife and eliminate the competition so he wouldn't be cheated on again.

The report had just finished printing and the three of them were putting it together to take it to Harry. When that was done, Hermione went first through the floo to Malfoy Manor and Ron followed with Amber. When they got there, it was chaos as children were running around everywhere and acting like they didn't have any sense. The adults in the room looked hopeless as to how to calm them down and get them situated. Even Lucius Malfoy and Molly Weasley who weren't pushovers by any means, seemed ready to pull all of their hair out in aggravation.

Hermione saw the her two were the worst of the lot of them and it made her very furious at Rose and Hugo.

**"Rose Jane Weasley, Hugo Arthur Weasley!"**

* * *

AN: The next chapter will start where this one left off, where Hermione deals with her children's behavior before helping Ron and Amber report what they had found to the other adults.

The schools and hospitals that I wrote as Dennis going to are real places in those cities. I wanted to make the details of this story as realistic as possible. I also hope I did a good job with showing Ron's confusion about the medical profession and his fear that what she was describing was not a good thing. That it was about to get more scary in their world because of how smart and deadly Dennis is.

I had McGonagall survive her encounter with Dennis because he knows she is one of the few that could stop him and he wasn't going to take her on. He just wanted to get past her and into the office so he could escape. There is a reason the stunning spell didn't effect him for too long and it will be explained in a later chapter.


	9. Kids Say The Craziest Things

_**Content Warning: The end of this chapter contains disturbing content that some readers of this might not want to read. I am not using this lightly but as a device to show just how depraved and insane Dennis has become in the years since the final battle. I tried not to be very descriptive but also tried to give a clear idea what was happening. I apologize to anybody I might turn away from my story with this part of it.**_

* * *

The sound of Hermione calling out her children's full names made both of them and the other children stop what they were doing and glance over at her. She looked very scary to all of them and they quickly did what they were being instructed to do while Rose and Hugo walked over to her, knowing that they were in trouble.

"Go to the room that I am going to be assigned to stay in and sit down. Do your schoolwork and stay there quietly until I can get to you. The three of us and your father are going to have a discussion about how we expect you to act in other people's home because what I just saw you doing, wasn't it."

"Yes mum." Hugo said, two tears trailing down his face that reminded her of Ron at eleven years old. Hermione had to remember to stay stern with them or they wouldn't learn anything.

"We're sorry, dad and we won't do it again." Rose said, sadly and adding some tears of her own to it. Ron felt himself melting because of how closely she resembled his wife and he had to harden his heart to her tears, for once.

"Now do as your mom just told you to do and we'll be with you as soon as possible."

Both children followed Mrs. Weasley, Angelina, Fleur and Mrs. Malfoy who were taking them to the rooms that they were staying in, not speaking or looking at anyone. Amber glanced over at Hermione, her green eyes wide in shock and admiration.

"That reminded me of my grandmother when I was growing up in Ireland. All she had to do was raise her voice sternly and my cousins and I knew that we had better listen or we would catch it."

She walked over to take the folder in her hand over to where Harry was standing with Ginny, while Ron and Hermione went over to talk to Percy. He was holding his youngest daughter, Lucy, in his arms and an arm wrapped around Molly. Both girls had been quiet during the craziness that they had arrived to find, the same with Scorpius, Lysander and Lorcan, who each stayed close to where Draco and Luna were quietly talking. Bree was in her father's arms, cuddling into his chest.

"Wow, does it seem to me like the two of them are already getting too close, too soon for two people who's spouses were just murdered?" Ron quietly asked his wife where only she could hear them.

"Ron, there is a lot you don't know about the two of them and I will tell you about it later. Just try not to react to anything he says to you because somehow the two of you go back to being eleven years old when you are around each other and that is the last thing all of us need right now."

"I'll try but if he starts it, I'm not backing down from that git."

She gave him the same kind of look that his children had just received and he knew that it might be a good idea to not discuss it anymore. They started to talk to Percy and after a minute, Hermione and the older Weasley brother took the two little girls upstairs so they could rest and be with their father. Ron went over and joined Harry, Ginny and Amber, who was showing the former the file they had found on Dennis and his late wife.

* * *

Draco held Bree in his arms and watched as Luna tried to talk her very stubborn son into going upstairs with the rest of the children. Lorcan was quietly standing with Scorpius, while Lysander was arguing with his mother about wanting to stay and hear about the man who had killed his father. The boy was starting to get downright hateful with her and if he wasn't holding his daughter, he would have already stepped in and helped Luna deal with him.

Lucius must have seen the look on Draco's face because he came over and picked up Lysander, making the young boy look him in the face. Something must have been in his gaze that made the eleven year old calm down and listen to what the man old enough to be his grandfather was about to say to him.

"Young man, are you supposed to talk to your mother that way?"

"No sir," Lysander said quietly, a solemn look in his blue eyes that were just like Luna's, his light blond curls falling onto his forehead.

"Don't you think you need to tell her that you are sorry and do what she is telling you to do?"

"Yes sir."

"I know that you want to know what happened to your father and your mother will talk to you about it when we are done. There are things that will be discussed that are not for your ears and it is up to your mum what she tells you and doesn't tell you." Everybody in the room had stopped talking and was listening to what Lucius was saying to the young boy in his arms. "Now I am going to put you down and when I do, first you are going to tell your mum that you are sorry for being disrespectful to her and then you are going to go upstairs with your brother and my grandson. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

Lucius sat him down and Lysander went over to Luna, hugging her which his mother returned and kissed him on the forehead before letting him go.

"I'm sorry, mum."

"Thank you, baby. Now go upstairs with your brother and Scorpius and play with the other children. I promise I will tell you what I can after the meeting is over. Now go."

Lysander gave Luna one more hug before letting his brother do the same thing while Scorpius did the same thing with his father. When the boy pulled away from Draco, he shocked everybody by giving Luna a hug, who wrapped her arms around him, unable to resist this sweet and caring little boy.

"I'm sorry about your husband, Mrs. Scamander, maybe he and my mummy are up there watching over all of us. They're finally together in the afterlife, the way the two of them wanted to be when they were alive."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room it was so quiet and Luna glanced over at her sons, who didn't look surprised at what Scorpius Malfoy had just revealed, even Lysander. She saw that Draco was so stunned at his son's revelation that he was struggling to breathe and his father wasn't any better. As she looked around the room, her friends had all shook their head in disbelief at what had come out of the mouth of an eleven year old boy.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said to the older man, who was still staring at his grandson, who had stepped back over beside Luna's sons. "I think after we are done here Draco, me, you and your wife need to have a talk with three little boys when everybody else is settled for the night."

Draco spoke up, finally able to talk after coming back to his senses. "I agree because I'm very curious as to how much the three of them know and when they found out what all of them think they know." He glanced over at his son and Luna's twins before glancing back at the woman standing beside him.

"I have to put Bree to bed so I'll take them upstairs to Scorp's room because I think that is where my mother is placing them, Albus Potter and Hugo Weasley and transfiguring the room to look like a dorm at Hogwarts."

"Will you make sure that my two have listened to me and are waiting upstairs for me in the room your mom is assigning me?" Hermione asked him politely.

"I"ll check with my mom and Mrs. Weasley after I put the baby down. Is how you put the fear of Merlin in your children the way you keep Weasley in line too, Granger? Impressive." Draco smirked at the sight of Ron clenching his face and looking like it was only the presence of Bree in her father's arms that was stopping him from retaliating. That is until he felt a light smack on his arm and glanced down at the petite blond beside him. She was giving him a stern look like he was one of her sons and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"**Draco Malfoy**, stop baiting Ron! You're 36 years old, not eleven, act like it!"

Everybody with them in the room was fighting not laugh out loud at the sight of Draco turning red in embarrassment before he walked upstairs with three snickering little boys behind him. Lucius touched Luna on the shoulder, not bothering to attempt to hide his laughter.

"Well done, Mrs. Scamander. The only one I have ever seen do that to him when he gives into moments of immaturity like that and succeed is his mother. Although the presence of Ron for some reason makes him act like a child again. I think it is only because of Bree being in her father's arms and that knowledge that you and Hermione would give them hell for fighting was the only thing that prevented any punches from being thrown."

Lucius stepped away while Luna was joined by Hermione, Ginny and Amber, who stuck her hand out to her to introduce herself.

"Hello Luna, I'm Amber Finnegan. My cousin and his wife, Lavender told me all about you. It is nice to finally to meet you in person."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm so sorry about Seamus, he was a very nice person, despite any mistakes he might have made." Luna glanced around the room as if looking for somebody else to show up. "Where is Lavender? I thought she would be coming here too. I know we are only waiting on Blaise and Daphne to get here so Harry can brief all of the victims families on what they have so far in the investigation."

"I checked in with my aunt when I first got here and she says that her daughter-in-law had to be sedated by a healer when she was told what had happened. Aunt Fiona had to take her granddaughter, Caylee home with her and leave Parvati Thomas and Padma Boot with Lavender to take care of her."

"How old is the baby now?" Ginny asked.

"She just turned a year old two days ago." Her pretty face became flushed with anger before she continued to speak again. "That little prick Creevy has taken away the chance for my cousin's daughter, Luna's unborn child and Bree Malfoy to know one of their parents, he needs to be stopped. I'll be happy when we can get him back to New York City, get tried and sentenced to prison for the rest of his sorry life. Of course after the wizarding world gets through with him."

"If he is caught, the Ministry might decide to strip him of his magic and then send him back to the states to stand trial for what he did to his wife and her lover. If that happens, will the death penalty be an option?" Hermione inquired, once again showing her knowledge of both muggle and wizarding laws.

"No. Thirteen years ago, a stay was put on that sentence until a new statute was put into law. The old one was found unconstitutional and a new one hasn't been agreed on yet by New York State lawmakers. So if he is caught and sent back there, Dennis Creevy will get L-WOP."

"What's that mean?" Neville wanted to know as he walked over to them.

"Life in prison without the possibility of parole or if he gets a good enough lawyer, spending the rest of his life in a Home for the Criminally Insane. Which given what I have heard and seen, that is a strong possibility."

Blaise and Daphne, who was clinging to the arm of the man with her, stepped through the fireplace and Lucius went upstairs to get the other adults who would be attending the meeting. Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin, who had arrived to help were going to stay upstairs with the help of Teensy to keep an eye on the children and make sure they stay upstairs. They had been also told to keep an eye on Harry's, Ron and Hermione's children, just in case they were like their parents had been in school.

* * *

Hannah Longbottom was at her home, getting ready to go to the Leaky Cauldron for the night when she was suddenly slammed to the floor. When she came to her senses, the sight of a furious and half crazed Dennis Creevy, whom Neville had already warned her about, was standing over her. It was then that the witch realized that she was tied to one of her kitchen chairs with a silencing charm placed on her and that Dennis had taken her wand. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she saw what looked like a muggle handgun in his hand and the fact that he was aiming it right between her eyes.

"I am going to release the silencing charm from you and free your arms so you can write a letter to your darling husband. I am going keep this gun on you and being that your mother is a muggle, you know exactly what it will do to your pretty head. So I suggest you write everything I am telling you word for word or your husband will come home and find you dead. Am I understood?"

She shook her head in understanding, the creepy and menacing tone he had taken with her sending chills down Hannah's spine. He pushed the chair up to the table and put a piece of notebook paper and a pen in front of her, motioning for her to start writing as he dictated what was to be in the letter.

_**Neville,**_

_**I have your wife and if you want her to survive the night, Luna Scamander will be turned over to me. I also want enough muggle money to get out of London and the assurance that I will be allowed to leave to go anywhere that I choose to go with my lovely new bride.**_

_**If I see Harry Potter, Ron Weasley or that sorry bastard, Draco Malfoy anywhere around, the gun I have to your pretty little wife's head will accidentally go off. Ask Finnegan's cousin just how bloody head wounds can be and I'm sure you will see things my way.**_

_**You have two hours or I start taking parts of your wife's body and sending them to you by owl.**_

Dennis took the letter from her as Hannah finished writing and used an owl that had been sitting by the window to deliver it. He smirked viciously at his captive and enjoyed the terror he could see in her blue eyes. She had been a year ahead of him at school and with her blond hair, blue eyes, tiny figure and petite height, she could have also worked for his purposes. His heart was set on Luna but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with Hannah and make Neville Longbottom suffer in the process.

Hannah saw the looks he was giving her and when Dennis started to untie her from the chair and force her by gunpoint to the bedroom she shared with her husband, her heart filled with dread. When the door closed behind them, he forced her to strip her clothes off and made her lie down on the bed. As he took his own clothes off and came towards her, she tried to beg and plead with him not to do this, in an attempt to get through to the sweet boy that she had remembered him to be.

"Don't do this, Dennis. Think of Colin and how he would feel about what you were doing to people. How would he react to the things you have done and are about to do? Please! Don't do this to me!"

Her protests were stopped when he slapped her across the mouth hard enough to draw blood. As he laid down on top of her and forced himself into the part of her that had only been touched by her husband, it wasn't long after the room was filled with her moans and screams of agony and his of pleasure.

* * *

AN: Dennis' crime spree has escalated into rape and kidnapping to go along with the murders that he has already committed. He is becoming more and more dangerous as the story goes on and is making more enemies with the more people he kills or terrorizes. Who will catch him and after that will he survive long enough to be prosecuted for his crimes?


	10. Deception

Just when the two hour deadline was about to end and Dennis was pulling out his bowie knife to get ready and cut off one of Hannah's fingers, the front door opened. Luna was standing in the doorway with her hands in front of her as if to indicate that she wasn't armed. Shock came into her blue eyes as she took in the sight of Hannah's face and the bruises on her friend's arms and legs.

"What did you do to her?"

"I gave her a sample of what you are going to get as soon as we get to Rio and I make you all mine. Where's the money I asked for?"

"In my pocket, which I will give to you as soon as you let Hannah go."

A malicious smile came over Dennis' face as he watched Luna negotiate for Hannah's release. He then cut the rope that was holding her to the chair, put the knife back in the sheath he had on his belt, pulled his gun out of his pocket, aimed it with one hand at Luna and motioned Hannah to leave out the open door. The woman ran over to where Luna was still standing and went passed her out the front doror when Dennis noticed something weird about Luna. She was getting taller, her features more masculine, her hair shorter and turning darker.

Before he could pull the trigger and shoot Neville Longbottom, who had taken polyjuice potion to disguise himself as Luna, a fist came out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground. Harry Potter threw off his invisibility cloak and held out his wand before Dennis could grab his gun and fire it.

"I don't think so, you little shit!" Harry screamed when he saw Dennis trying to grab his gun anyway. He hit him with a stunning curse that didn't seem to work, neither did the body bind curse that Neville hit him with. Dennis was about to shoot Harry when a loud blast came from the doorway and Dennis collapsed to the floor, blood pouring from the gunshot wound in his chest. Standing in the doorway was Amber, holding her service pistol that had been charmed to work when she had first gotten to the Ministry that morning.

Harry gave her a grateful look as he quickly apparated Dennis to St. Mungo's to try and save his life so the piece of garbage could stand trial. While Neville rushed outside to his hysterical wife, who threw herself into his arms and started to sob like her heart was breaking.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"No! He raped me, Neville!" By the time she had finished, Hannah was to the point of screaming. She was then swept into her husband's arms and he apparated her to St. Mungo's. Ron, who had overheard what had happened, clenched his fists in anger before joining Amber in the house, who had on a pair of gloves and was using a magical camera to take pictures before bagging the items in Dennis' coat.

"Good shot, Detective Finnegan. I thought our wands were dangerous but those muggle guns make them look tame compared to the damage those bloody things can do."

"Thanks. I'm glad we stopped Neville from rushing over here when that letter arrived at Malfoy Manor two hours ago. Who knew that Draco Malfoy would have that potion already brewed for us to use because from what Seamus told me, it takes a month for that stuff to be ready once you start it."

"Well that was what that git was good at when we were in school and throwing insults as well as being a hateful bully," Ron stated, grimacing before giving Amber a serious look that scared her. "You might want to process the bedroom as well."

"Why?"

"Hannah just told Neville that Dennis raped her."

Amber took a deep shuddering breath as she processed what he had just told before starting to speak. "Let me get started in there. Is the rest of your team on their way?"

"Kyle and Brian are outside, I'll get them to finish in here before coming into the bedroom to help you. I'm going back to Malfoy Manor to inform them that we have him and my children and my nieces and nephews can be sent home in the morning." He then grimaced as if thinking about something distasteful. "I have a feeling Luna is going to stay there until she gets everything figured out, although I don't understand what someone as smart as Luna could ever see in that prat."

"Ron, maybe you need to put aside all of stuff that happened in the past and listen to what Hermione told you back at the Malfoy's. There is something that most people don't know. Something that Luna has only told Ginny and most and likely your wife and there is a possibility that you don't have the whole story. So don't make quick judgments without knowing all of the facts first."

"I know that you are right but there is something about dealing with Malfoy that takes me back to Hogwarts. That makes me remember every horrible thing he has ever done and I can't get past it. Although after spending time with his son, I have to admit he has done a good job of raising him."

"So that shows even the most evil little creeps that bully other children in school can learn their lesson and try to do things differently with their children."

Kyle and Brian walking into the house put an end to their conversation and Ron instructed them on what he wanted them to do before stepping outside to apparate back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Luna was sitting serenely on the chaise in the parlor, talking quietly with Ginny and Hermione. She would glance up every so often and watch Draco, who was pacing the room, irritated at the fact that he had been forced to stay behind. The other members of the Weasley family who had been at the meeting had either gone home or went upstairs to get the children into their assigned rooms. Lucius and Narcissa had retired to their quarters, both wanting to rest after the long day that everybody had been forced to endure. While the others that had arrived for the meeting had all left to go home.

After watching him pace for a few more seconds, Luna got up and walked over to where he was now looking out the window. It had gotten dark and the sky was full of stars but she could see that he was so full of tension that even the view from the window couldn't calm him down. She came up behind him and touched him gently on the shoulder, which eased the tension in his back almost instantly.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before getting up to leave the room and check on their children. Hermione put up a charm so they could have some privacy before the two women left the room and closed the door behind them.

"I know that you are angry about staying here while Neville, who isn't an Auror, got to go and try to stop Dennis. You do realize that their plan would have never worked if it wasn't for you, if you wouldn't have had Polyjuice Potion on hand for Neville to go in disguised as me. So even though you aren't there in person, you are just as much of hero as the others."

"I know, Luna." He ran his fingers through his thinning hair and turned face her, her serenity easing the irritation he was feeling at being left behind. "I just hate not being there to teach Dennis Creevy a lesson he won't soon forget."

"I think he will be suffering if Neville gets a hold of him. I have never seen him that angry in the 22 years that I have been friends with him. He looked mad enough to kill Dennis and not feel an ounce of regret doing it."

"I just wish somebody would let us know what is going on and if their plan worked to catch him. I just want to be able to tell my son in the morning that the man who murdered his mother is dead and won't come after him too."

"I want the same thing for Lysander and Lorcan. Can you believe that Rolf and Astoria were so careless that on two separate occasions their children witnessed them in intimate moments with each other?"

Right after the owl had arrived with Dennis' letter, the plans had been made to save Hannah and everybody had left or gone upstairs to rest, Draco and Luna had brought their sons downstairs. Then along with Lucius and Narcissa, discussed just what the three of them had known about the affair.

Scorpius had proceeded to tell his father that a year earlier he had walked into his mother's suite in the manor and witnessed his mother and Mr. Scamander having sex. The only reason he had known what they were doing was from when his grandmother had just recently told him about sex because he had asked her to tell him. After he had told them that, Lorcan had spoken up and told his mother about him and Lysander seeing their father and Mrs. Malfoy doing the same thing in Rolf's and Luna's bed right before school had started this past summer.

"If Tori was alive right now, she would be getting told off for her behavior. To let herself get into a situation where her ten year old sees her having sex with someone who isn't his father. I'm just glad my mother, who has been wonderful with Scorpius and doing the things Tori was supposed to, talked to him already about that so it didn't affect him too bad. But for her to put our child in that situation was down right bloody stupid on her part."

"Rolf could be thoughtless like that. Most of the time he cared about no one but himself and acted like he didn't even have children that he was responsible for and needed him in their lives. When it came to discussions about what father's needed to teach their sons, I would send them over to Harry's and he would talk to the two of them along with James and Albus."

"It sounds like we made horrible choices in spouses and need to make a better one the next time," he stated, looking at her and smiling at the blush coming across his cheeks. "I wish I hadn't of been such a coward and interrupted your wedding to Scamander, instead of dating and marrying the first willing witch I could find to try and take my mind off of you."

"I wish I would have went with my first instincts to call off the wedding instead of letting my father's misguided attempts to help me sway my opinion. I also should have went back into that office at the Ministry party and finished what we had started that night."

Draco leaned towards her with the intention clear on his face that he was going to kiss her and she held her hands onto his chest to stop him. He gave her look of confusion and hurt that broke Luna's heart to see it.

"We need to take things slowly, Draco and kissing less than forty eight hours after the death of our spouses isn't respectful to their memories, even if they didn't have the same regard for us. Our children don't deserve the ridicule they will face if we rush into to a relationship without taking the appropriate amount of time to grieve Rolf and Astoria's deaths."

"So it's the timing and not because your feelings for me have changed?"

"Exactly. So let's go and see if there is any news on what happened at Neville's and then I am going to go to bed. I am exhausted."

They walked over to the door to the room and opened to the sight of Hermione getting ready to come into the room, with Ginny, Ron and Draco's parents right behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Hermione and Ginny had stepped out of the parlor, Teensy was going to the front door to let Ron in, who had apparated outside of the gates. The Aurors guarding them had let him onto the grounds to walk up to the Manor. The second Hermione saw him, she ran into his arms and wrapped hers around him, holding him tightly against her.

"Is it over?" Ginny asked her brother, touching him gently on the shoulder.

"Yes. Amber ended up having to use her gun to stop him because, like McGonagall warned us, magic isn't stopping him for very long. I'm glad Harry thought to have that thing charmed to work because she saved him and Neville from getting shot by Dennis. The only thing is that asshole raped Hannah, she was hysterical by the time we got to her. Neville apparated her to St. Mungo's."

"We have to go there and be there for them," Hermione stated, before glancing over at Ginny, who had tears in her eyes. She and Hannah had been in the same year at school and this news had devastated her. "I hate to bother the two of them but we might need to tell Luna and Draco that they have caught him. She also might want to know about what has happened to Hannah..."

A look of horror came over the witch's face as if realizing something that was awful to think about. She glanced at her husband, tears filling her own eyes.

"That sorry wanker!" Ron and Ginny both started at sound of Hermione saying something like that. Even Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, who had been alerted by Teensy what was going on and had come downstairs, stared in shock at her. "He raped Hannah because of the fact she is a petite, slender, blue eyed blond so it would be like having Luna and to also hurt Neville in the process."

"Teensy told us that Creevy was caught tonight and Mrs. Longbottom was raped. Has Draco and Luna been told what is going on?" Narcissa asked.

"Not yet. We were getting ready to go into the parlor and tell them what had happened when you came downstairs," Ron said.

Hermione walked over to the door of the parlor with the others behind her and was getting ready to open the door, when Draco and Luna started to come out of the room themselves. The second Ron was spotted by both of them, the questions started.

"How's Hannah?"

"Did you catch him?"

"Yes, we caught him but only after Amber had to shoot him with her gun. Thank Merlin we charmed that thing to work because spells weren't working at all on him." Ron answered Draco's question first before turning to look at Luna, dreading to give her the answer to hers. "Neville had to take Hannah to St. Mungo's, Luna."

"What did he do?" she asked, quietly.

"I don't know if you should hear this...."

"What did he do!"

Everybody jumped at the sound of the normally calm woman's outburst.

"Tell her, Weasley or she will keep at you until you do," Draco stated, standing beside a very furious Luna.

"She was raped by him because..."

"She shares some similar features with me so Dennis decided to hurt her because he couldn't have the real thing." Tears filled her eyes before she turned and ran upstairs to the room that had been assigned to her, with Draco following right behind her.

"I think we need to leave them alone and let him calm her down, they seem to have that effect on each other," Lucius stated, taking his wife's hand and leading her back up the stairs to their bedroom. He then saw Hermione glance towards another room off in the distance and saw her walk towards it, tears falling down her cheeks. "Damn."

Narcissa and Ron looked in the direction that Lucius had and both of them realized just what was wrong with both of their spouses.

"Hermione, don't go near there," Ron said to his wife, following her, until he got over to where she was standing in the door to the room. He clenched his fists in anger as memories of the past came back to haunt him and the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange holding a knife to her throat going through his mind like it had only happened yesterday.

"I was hoping I would never have to be near this room ever again, Ron. With the murders, I had momentarily forgotten just how much this place still haunts me even nineteen years later."

She laid her head on his shoulder and let her husband's presence comfort her as the Malfoy's quietly walked up to them.

"We never use this room, I don't know why the door is even open. Draco, who is now in charge of the day to day running of the house and our family's business ventures, will be furious that it was left open like this," Narcissa said, glancing over at the very visibly upset Hermione. "I apologize for what my sister did to you and my part in it. If I hadn't of been so bloody scared of her and Voldemort, and what they would do to my husband and son if I ever turned against them, I would have prevented it from happening. We'll leave you alone for now. Good night."

Lucius and Narcissa turned and walked back toward the stairs, leaving the younger couple to deal with the memories of the past. Regretting the part that they had played in what was done to them, their friends and family.

* * *

AN: I was rereading Deathly Hallows and got to the part that took place at Malfoy Manor and realized that needed to be brought up. To have Hermione ignore what was done to her in that house would have been ignoring canon and I couldn't do that.

I hope I didn't chase anybody away from my story with the end of the previous chapter. The writing of it made me very uncomfortable and if it hadn't had some relevance to the future of the storyline I am starting, I wouldn't have wrote it.


	11. Truths Revealed

Harry watched as the healers worked to save Dennis' life, one of whom was experienced in dealing with wizards who had gunshot wounds. He was torn as to whether or not to wish for the psycho's death for all that he had done or for him to live and go to prison for the rest of his life. He thought about Colin, the brave boy who had decided to fight at the final battle, despite being underage and was glad that he wasn't here to see what his little brother had become.

Ginny, who had went through the floo to St. Mungo's while Ron, Hermione and the Malfoy's had been distracted, came up to her husband and touched him gently on the shoulder. He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her, acting like he never wanted to let her go. She kissed him softly before laying her head onto his chest, letting the beating of his heart reassure her that he was okay.

"Ron told us what happened. That it could have been you in there, if Amber hadn't of shot the wanker first. Have they figured out why magic spells isn't stopping him for very long?"

"They are running tests on his blood to for any kind of potions or muggle drugs that might be affecting the ability to restrain him. He was still trashing around, trying to get away, even as he was losing blood. It was getting difficult to treat him because he was still trying to get up from the bed and in an attempt to physically attack me. In the end the healers had to give him the muggle drug, Haldol, to sedate him because none of the potions they had were working on him. Hopefully we'll know soon just what he is on that is making him act this way."

"It's PCP, a muggle drug, that he became addicted to a year ago, right about the time that manipulative bitch he married started cheating on him." A voice carried over to the startled couple, who looked over and saw the ghost of Colin Creevy. He was glancing sadly into the room and watching the healers efforts to save his brother.

"Colin?"

"Yes, Harry, it's me. I have been watching over my little brother for years and tried to get him to listen to me about the things he was doing. I warned him not to marry Melinda because I had seen some of the things she had said and done since she had started dating him. The only reason that woman showed any interest in my brother was because Cardiology is a very lucrative field in medicine. A doctor that specializes in that can become very rich pretty quickly and she enjoyed spending his money. Don't get me wrong, I'm not excusing what he did, but the drugs he is on have messed him up to the point the sweet little brother I know is gone and this monster has taken over. If he survives and gets clean, who knows what he will be like then."

"There are a lot of wizards and witches who are going to want to see him get the Dementor's kiss for what he has done, Colin," Harry said gently.

"I know but you still have to send him to America to stand trial there and they don't have to death penalty in the state of New York. Any solicitor or lawyer, muggle or magical can use the fact that he is addicted to a drug that causes delusions and makes people commit acts of violence that they normally wouldn't to get him life in either prison or a psych ward," Colin paused, watching as the healers fought to revive Dennis, whose heart had stopped beating. "Tell Neville that I'm sorry what my brother did to Hannah, I was there telling him to stop but he shut me out and wouldn't listen. Tell Luna that things aren't always what they seem. That people in her life have lied to her and caused her needless pain and grief for their own selfish reasons."

"What does that mean, Colin?" Ginny asked, curious as to what he could be talking about.

"All I am saying is take a closer look into what happened to her daughter, Lila because she's not dead. It was a cleverly planned hoax to give a childless couple the baby they always wanted and a selfish little prick the chance to get rid of the baby girl that he didn't want Luna to have."

"I was there, Colin. I saw the body of that baby. Lila Scamander is dead."

"Ginny, you are a witch and know that with the right potions and charms, things can be made to look different than they actually are. Look into a muggle couple by the name of Millicent and Trevor Richards and their five year old daughter, Lila. They liked the name that Luna had planned to name the baby so much, they kept it. Also ask Professor McGonagall to check the records for upcoming students in 2023, it is right there on the record, Lila Scamander and her birth date is the same as the date that Luna delivered her. The date she supposedly died. Do it quickly before something happens to that little girl and she really does die."

The three of them then noticed that the healers had stopped working on Dennis and had given up on trying to revive him. Colin then started to walk over to where his brother's body was lying and glanced down at him before looking at Ginny and Harry.

"Tell Luna that she might want to get past her need to be respectful to the memory of a man that did so many horrible things to her. She needs to move on with Malfoy, who loves her just as much as she does him, quicker than she had planned. Because a married woman will have better luck in getting her child back than a single one, especially in the muggle world."

Harry and Ginny watched as Colin faded from view and they turned to walk down the hall, grateful that the murderer was now gone and everybody was safe once again. Although how did they tell Luna what Colin had told them without their friend thinking that they both were completely mental.

* * *

Two hours outside of London, a tiny little girl with long, blond curly hair and big dreamy blue eyes was crying as her mother struck her with a belt. She hadn't meant to make her cousin fly into a tree, sometimes things happened around her that she couldn't explain. How the little girl wished that she had different parents than the ones she had been born to.

* * *

AN: This is the last chapter of this story and will lead into the sequel which I haven't come up with the title for yet. It will focus on finding Lila and then her getting used to her new life with Luna, her older brothers and new baby brother or sister. There will also be more romance for Draco and Luna in the sequel as he helps Luna get her daughter back and deal with a son who is very angry over the death of his father. To help Lysander face the fact that the man he thought was a hero was a very flawed individual.


End file.
